To Hell and Back: An Elf's Tale
by Kawaii Elf Girl
Summary: After ROTK. When Legolas dies and is sent to Hell saving Aragorn, he is turned into a demon. Now, he has to find a cure before all evil befalls him No slash but a fair bit of character torture.
1. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Sacrifiece

To Hell and Back: An Elf's tale  
  
Disclaimers: Ok, first off, I don't own anything from Middle Earth, capish? Also, I probably don't go along with a lot of what other fanfic writers say so I'll talk about that in the notes below.  
  
Notes: What did I tell ya? Anyway, please not that I personally believe these things and they show in my fics; ahem. (1) NO SLASH!!! (That stuff is wrong, yuck!). (2) It is of my personal belief that Legolas knew Aragorn since he (Aragorn, not Legolas) was an infant and that Legolas had a hand in his upbringing (again, this is my personal belief and you can call me crazy if ya like for it and I won't mind *you would not be far from the truth either ^_^;;*) And Aragorn was called, Estel while living in the house of Elrond so Legolas will call him that every so often. Oh, and Estel means "hope" (3) I think that Legolas and Arwen were very likely a couple before Aragorn got into the picture (I'm not saying it worked out but you know, both elves are well over 2,000 years old! That's plenty of time for a lot of exes! *whoa! That's a word?*).  
  
(4) It would appear there have been a few (err) differences in what elves are like. Ok, in my understanding is as such. (a) Elves do sleep; they just don't need it nearly as often or as long as humans. Also, it's more like day dreaming because they can be active while 'sleeping' or they could lay down, whatever they prefer. (b) ELVES ARE NOT INVINCIBLE!!! They can be killed by a broken heart or slain in battle (they are a tad harder to kill then humans). (5) Ok, I messed with what happens in the book a lot so let's just say I'm really making use of my poetic license. OK I think that's it, now onto the actual story (lemme guess, you were beginning to think this was long enough to be the story?  
  
Chapter 1- The Ultimate Sacrifice.  
  
"Aragorn! Watch it!" shouted a disheveled Legolas as his best friend sparred with him (but a little too enthusiastic). The king over did his slash (with a wooden sword) and bashed his elven friend upside the head sending Legolas sprawling. Gimli laughed as the poor prince (who didn't look much like a prince at the moment) stood up. "Ok Aragorn. You wanna play hard ball? We'll play hard ball!" he abandoned his wooden sword and with a mock battle cry, tackled the king of Gondor to the ground. "Give up mortal?" he said to the pinned human.  
  
"Never foul being!" laughed Aragorn. Legolas almost hoped he would say that. "Fine." He said as he began to mercilessly tickle Aragorn. "Stop that Legolas!" cried Aragorn whose face was now bright red. "This isn't helping the children! You don't seriously want them to try to tickle orcs, do you now?" Legolas finally conceded and helped his friend up. "I do not think even a hobbit would be that fool hardy." "Hey! We resent that!" cried Merry and Pippin but Sam and Frodo were laughing too. Gandalf even was chuckling a bit as well as the small group of kids (ages ranging from about 10-14). "Well, well, well. So is that the secret to fighting of the Mirkwood elves?"  
  
Legolas was becoming less and less amused. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny Gandalf!" Gandalf laughed a bit less. "Oh come now Legolas! You are too serious. Lighten up." Gimli was still in stitches over the mess that the two noble friends were in. Neither of them looked their parts. "So, this is the Prince of Mirkwood and the King of Gondor! You both look like something the wargs dragged in!" as he laughed, Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and silently agreed to make Gimli pay. They both made mock battle cries as they charged the dwarf and all three of them were soon in the mud caused by the prior day's rain. In a short while, the three friends were covered from top to bottom in mud.  
  
Arwen was fuming when they came in. "So, this is the sparring you're going to teach our future children, eh Aragorn? I don't believe you three! And you Legolas! I would think that I could expect better from the Prince of Mirkwood! Two and a half thousand years of imperial training at your home and this is the final result? Gimli! Don't you dare set foot in these halls until you wring some of that mud out of your beard!" She went on ranting like that and soon the three were outside washing off like three boys who were just yelled at by their mother. "So Aragorn," began Gimli, "Is this Arwen's time of the month?" Legolas and Aragorn were about to tell him off but unfortunately for Gimli, Arwen was still in hearing distance.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT GIMLI SON OF GLION!?!?!?" Gimli shrank back in a fear that only those who have been caught saying that know. "S-s-s-sorry m'lady-" "DON'T YOU 'M'LADY' ME DWARF!!!!" Legolas and Aragorn laughed as Gimli was forced to run from the "lady" of Gondor. "So, Aragorn, why is the Lady Undómiel a little. err. upset today?" Legolas chanced. Aragorn smiled, "I'm not sure, I think she is a little anxious about tomorrow." Legolas was puzzled, "Why, what's tomorrow? You two are already married and I thought that was the hard part." Aragorn sighed, "Tomorrow, Lord Elrond is leaving these shores. and she is not there to see him off."  
  
Legolas felt for her. His own parents were speaking of leaving too. Legolas himself was feeling the call of the sea but he promised himself long ago that he would not leave while Aragorn and Gimli drew breath. "So, should we continue cleaning off before your wife kills us or should we help the dwarf?" Aragorn laughed, "I think he can handle her, after all, he did kill more orcs than you at Helm's Deep." Legolas looked half-serious for a second. "Aragorn? I'll let you in on a little secret. I didn't count the orcs that fell off of that ladder I shot down because I couldn't prove how many actually died but it was defiantly more than two." (At Helm's Deep, the "final score" between Legolas and Gimli was Gimli-41 and Legolas-40) Aragorn smiled, "Should we tell him or do you think that'd be too much for his pride?" Legolas smirked, "Begging your pardon but I think your lady is about to kill him so it won't matter will it?"  
  
Sure enough Arwen had caught up with Gimli and was currently smacking the hell out of him (not meaning to really hurt him, but elves sometimes forget that the other races cannot take as much as they can). Aragorn was laughing but decided it was best to help out the forsaken dwarf. "Come now melamin I think Master Gimli has had enough punishment." He said while Legolas helped Gimli stand after his "beating."  
  
Gimli scoffed at being treated like he needed their help. "Ha! A dwarf needs no help from an elf and a man!" Legolas smirked, "Then should we leave you to the lovely Lady Arwen here?" Gimli laughed, "If you think any elf maiden is frightening, then you must have never met a dwarf woman." "No and I do not think I would wish to for from what I have heard form you I may make a slight misjudgment in identifying female form male and may earn myself a clop on the head." Gimli scoffed, "I'm likely to 'clop' you for that one anyway elf!" Right after finishing his sentence Gimli aimed a fist at the elf who nimbly dodged the playfully directed punch. Arwen couldn't believe they were at it again, "Honestly, if you boys keep this up it'll be daybreak before I allow you in here!" Finally, after an hour of extensive scrubbing, the Three Hunters passed Arwen's examination and were allowed in the palace.  
  
Legolas laughed as Gimli shook water off his beard like a dog. "Come now Master Dwarf, Aragorn and I do not need a second bath! And besides, your beard is long enough without watering it!" (That last one is an old joke that elves often say about dwarves and their beards) Aragorn in turn wrung his own beard and sprayed it on Gimli and Legolas. Legolas saw what was coming, "Estel" he started in a warning tone, "The Lady Undómiel is already in a bad mood, I do not think it would be well to test her this night with an indoors water fight." Aragorn smiled, "I think you are right Legolas, perhaps later but not now. Now I do not know what plans you two have for tonight but I need to sleep. I suggest you two do the same." The Elf and the Dwarf nodded and they headed off to their rooms that were right next to each other. "Gimli, if you snore again tonight, I am likely to throw you out the window!" Gimli scoffed, "Dwarves do not snore!" Legolas smirked, "Right. Whatever, just do not trouble me this night." Legolas left and went into his room.  
  
He did not know why but he felt a bad omen in the air. Something foul they believed to be dead was stirring again. He feared it to be Sauron but 'that is impossible' he thought to himself. 'We all saw the fall of Sauron and Frodo saw Gollum fall into Mt. Doom with the Ring. There is no way.' Legolas was still concerned. Whatever this being was, it was evil, powerful and full of malice for Aragorn. "I will not let Aragorn die." He said to himself, "He has come too far to lose it all now. Besides, I promised her I wouldn't let him die." He began to get into sleeping clothes as his mind drifted back to when he made that promise.  
  
*flashback*  
She coughed again as the poison began to take its toll on her mortal life. "Please Legolas!" Aragorn's mother pleaded in her last few minutes. "Please do not let my boy die!" Legolas looked at her with a concerned look. "I will not let your son die but, why me?" She took his hand with what little strength she had left. Legolas was horrified at how weak she was for immortals were not used to watching living beings die. "Because, something in my heart tells me that he will need you before the end. He cannot die. The entire race of men depends on him. They depend on you now too." *end flashback*  
  
It was not very long ago by elven standards but it seemed to him that he had this duty all his life. Legolas stopped changing his clothes and went back to his normal fighting attire. He was not going to fail. Whatever this thing was, it was coming tonight and he would have to watch for it.  
  
It was cold. So very cold. Legolas was glad that he was elven for it did not bother him as it would most others who would want to sit on the roof of Minas Tirith at two o'clock in the morning in February. For five hours had he been keeping his silent vigil. He was beginning to think that perhaps his elven senses were off this one time when he felt it. A shadow was making it way up the tower to Aragorn and Arwen's room like a shadow of death. 'How did it get past me? I saw nothing enter the city and it was not here when I came up here.' He had to warn Aragorn, and fast. He was having a hard time though; he cursed himself for having such a hard time getting off the icy roof that the thing was halfway to the room when he managed to clamber off into a window. He had not expected needing to rush off the roof so quickly. 'Why do none of the guards see this?' he thought though his question was soon answered. They were asleep and could not be arisen. He could not linger, he had to help Aragorn.  
  
Legolas made it to Aragorn's room a minute before the creature would. Though he did not wake Aragorn, Arwen noticed his presence right away and when she started up, Aragorn, who was still the ranger he had always been, woke up as well. "Legolas? What are you doing? It is two thirty in the morning!" grumbled a tired Aragorn. Legolas was beginning to hope that he wasn't wrong otherwise he would look quiet the fool. "There is something coming. The guards are asleep and will not waken. There has been some spell cast on the tower." Little did Legolas know that it was not only the guards, but the entire castle. All that were in it (except for Aragorn and Arwen's room) were now asleep in the trance Legolas spoke of. As you can see, that means it was indeed a good thing Legolas was on the roof for he was unaffected. Aragorn hastily grabbed his sword from a drawer and stood in his night clothes but ready. He knew Legolas too well to think that that elf was over reacting.  
  
Normally, Arwen would have complained about someone bursting into their room but now that she was awake, she felt the shadow too and made for her own sword that was kept in the closet. Legolas smiled even though he was worried. "You two trust your guards so little that you keep your own swords in your room?" Aragorn smiled grimly and said while still looking at the door Legolas had his bow pointed at, "Hey, you never know when a horrifying monster while make all of the guards sleep and then come to kill me in my own bed." Legolas felt it. It was right outside the door. It knew he was there. Legolas felt every nerve in his body screaming at him to get out but he held steady with his bow pointing at the door. Watching, waiting for the thing to make its move.  
  
Then, it happened. The door was blown clear off of its hinges and knocked over Legolas and Aragorn in the process. Arwen was then blown back by some unseen force into the closet which locked as if to keep her out of the way. When Aragorn and Legolas managed to get the heavy door off of them they saw just what "it" was. Saruman. "No! It cannot be! You're dead! Frodo saw you die," shouted Aragorn. "Come now King Aragorn." Saruman sneered. "Did you honestly believe that a mere knife would be the end of me?" Legolas glared up at the fallen Istari. He never did trust him in all the years that knew him. It would be a pleasure to be rid of him once and for all. "We were hoping it was the end." Saruman looked at the elf and acted as if he just noticed Legolas was there. "Ah, I thought I felt another presence. So, you're it hmm? For a moment I thought I actually had something to fear."  
  
However, in his mind Saruman remembered this elf with much hatred. Even long before it became obvious Saruman had joined the Enemy, that dratted Prince of Mirkwood had always looked at him with a cold stare of distrust. There had been a few times when the elf had almost blown his cover before it would have not mattered if he was caught. Now he could make him pay for all of the grief he had caused him. But he had to take care of Isildur's heir first.  
  
"Now as for you, you're majesty." Saruman said the title as a slur. "I have a special treat for you! I promised myself that I would be the cause of the fall of man and now I will finish you all!" A light began to glow in the palm of his hand. Legolas could tell two things about this orb. It was defiantly a killing curse but the amount of concentration Saruman showed made Legolas believe that he could only do it once plus that was often the way with strong killing spells. Legolas would not allow it to hit. Just as Saruman released his spell Legolas knew what he had to do. He ran in front of Aragorn and spread out his arms prepared to be a living shield for Aragorn. "LEGOLAS!!! NO!!!" shouted Aragorn as it spell hit Legolas full blast and even tattered the elf's clothing. Legolas felt his life draining away rapidly. "NO! YOU DAMNED ELF!!!" Saruman cried.  
  
Legolas was right about one thing. Saruman could only do that spell once but another blessing was that Saruman had only enough life force left to use that spell once. He would die without accomplishing his task. 'Oh well." He thought bitterly, 'That Elf will pay for this with much more than his life.' Saruman's image dissipated but Aragorn was not worried about that right now. "Legolas. Legolas! Please tell me you're ok." Aragorn prayed that his life time friend would be ok although he felt Legolas shivering in pain. Legolas looked up into Aragorn's face although his once keen eyesight that could at one time see for miles could barely make out Aragorn's worried eyes. "Estel, I do not think I will recover from this one." Aragorn refused to believe it. "Don't you dare die on me Legolas!"  
  
Legolas smiled weakly, "Do not worry about me. In my heart, I knew this was to happen some day. Take good care of Arwen." Aragorn's eyes nearly bulged out of his head from realization. "Wait, you and Arwen." Legolas smiled weakly, "You need not worry Aragorn. It was a long time ago." his eyes began to close but he forced them open again. It pained Aragorn to see eyes that had once burned so brightly suddenly seem so pale "Do me another favor, tell Gimli what really happened at Helm's Deep. I do not think that I need to worry about him killing me." Aragorn was trying his best not to cry although he was failing miserably. "Don't talk like that Legolas Greenleaf! You will live through this!" Legolas smiled again into his young friend's face. "Estel. That was no misnomer Elrond named you." Legolas closed his eyes again and sighed but this time, he did not reopen them nor did he draw another breath.  
  
It took Aragorn about five seconds to realize Legolas had stopped breathing. "NO! LEGOLAS!!! No! No." cried out the king as he tried to awaken his fallen friend. At that moment, not only did Arwen finally break out of the closet (breaking the closet while she was at it) but the guards, Gimli, the hobbits and Gandalf rushed into the room but stopped in their tracks when they saw the fallen elf. "No." whispered a horrified Gimli. "He's not. dead." The hobbits were ready to cry. Sure, Legolas had never been as close to them as Strider (Aragorn) was but Legolas was kind to them and helped them when they asked for his aid.  
  
Gandalf looked sadly at Legolas' body. He had known the elf since Legolas was a child. To see him dead at such a young age and when he was so close to being able to cross over the sea. It pained Gandalf even more when he saw the kind of curse that had been used. "Aragorn, what happened?" Aragorn looked up all of a sudden to see where the murderer of his friend was but he saw only ash where Saruman had stood. "Saruman returned, but I think he is dead again." he said as he pointed to the pile of ashes. Gandalf normally would have been sad that one that he had once counted as a friend was so bitter at the end but he was too busy being angry that Saruman would use that curse on anyone. Aragorn sensed something was wrong but waited until most had left to ask. "That was no ordinary curse. What is wrong Gandalf?" Gandalf sighed, "It is one of the worst curses known to this world. It had no name for it is a forbidden spell to learn for not only does it kill but. it denies the soul of the victim the right to his or her final judgment and the soul is therefore."  
  
Gandalf choked on his words for the next words would be too horrible for anyone to imagine. "It is therefore sent directly to hell." Aragorn was in shock. "No. Legolas was too good in life for that!" Gandalf shook his head, "With that curse, it does not matter, whoever the victim is shall be sent directly to hell. That is why it is so forbidden." Aragorn felt as though he had died too. Not only had Legolas saved his life, but he had taken his place in hell.  
  
Ok, how was that so far? Yea, I know it was a bit melodramatic but come on! I'm crazy about that blonde elf! You know I'm gonna get him outta hell! You'll just have to wait and see how. Hn! My computer just rated this to be the work of a sixth grader! I'm in High School! Do you agree with my computer? REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hell

Chapter 2: Hell  
  
Note: Depending on what religion you are, this chapter may go against your religious beliefs (example, last I heard, Jews don't believe in hell so anything that is offensive to your religion, sorry in advance). You have been warned. Oh, and again, I do not own any of Tolkien's stuff and now I think I can add John Milton's stuff to the long list of things I do not own. I use the maps in the back of Tolkien's books a lot too. Oh, one more thing, the kind of demon (the one that will be seen throughout almost the entire chapter, I'd give you a name but that'd spoil it. I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure it out) I'm talking about is supposed like a Yoko (but with wings and a few other differences). If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to www.google.com and on image search type in 'Kurama' and 'Yoko'. Sooner or later, you should get a decent picture of a Yoko.  
  
"A Dungeon horrible, on all sides round  
As on great Furnace flam'd, yet from those flames  
No light, but rather darkness visible  
Serv'd only to discover the sites of woe,  
Regions of sorrow, doleful shades, where peace  
And rest can never dwell, hope never comes  
That comes all; but torture without end  
Still urges, and a fiery Deluge, fed  
With ever-burning Sulfur unconsum'd:  
Such place Eternal Justice had prepar'd  
For those rebellious, here thir portion set  
As far remov'd from God and light of Heav'n  
As from the center thrice to th' utmost Pole."  
John Milton describing Hell in his book, Paradise Lost  
  
Such as my friend John Milton described to you above was what awaited our Legolas who was now very much out of place for he did not deserve to be there. Yet in hell he was and as he looked up for the first time into the horrid abyss where light, hope and love had no place, he felt his heart cry out. He knew he was dead yet why did everything hurt? Why was every portion of his body screaming in agony from the non-luminous flame? This was not the Halls of Mandos where the good souls of brave elven warriors went to when they escaped the world of the living. It was with terror he realized this was hell. "This is not right! I do not belong here!" he cried out in panic.  
  
"Oh no. of course not young elf. No one ever belongs here" came a dreaded and loathing voice that caused Legolas even more pain than if the sound waves were also flame. "Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?" shout Legolas, doing his best not to cry out in pain. "Don't bother holding back the screams elf. You're going to spend an eternity here whether you did anything to deserve this place or not. They all scream sooner or later..." Legolas then realized that even his personal thoughts were not secret here. There is no word or words in any tongue pronounceable to describe the pain, fear and dismay Legolas felt then.  
  
"Come." Came the horrid voice again. Legolas finally looked up to see Satan himself. The fallen angle who rebelled against God. "Do not fret young elf for this is not your particular fate. We have a job for you to do." Legolas didn't know what this "job" was but he was sure that he would not be fond of it. Satan laughed mercilessly, "You are thinking to try and run? There is no where to run to! There is nothing here yet this is where all the pain, hatred, and sorrow in the universe comes from." Legolas was liking this less and less (of course, this was hell. I cannot imagine that you would be happy in a place of eternal sorrow and pain!) He grabbed Legolas' arm like a disobedient child that refused to follow its parents except it was worse than a hot iron wrapping around his arm but it left no mark. Satan was not pleased with having to touch a creature of pure light yet he was going to change that light soon. The fact that the elf still did not cry out was promising that he would indeed be a strong demon.  
  
"Here is where you will stay while we. make the proper changes to your outlook on life." Legolas stared up defiantly earning himself a hard smack across the face. Had Legolas been alive, the pain alone would have killed him. Legolas still managed to stifle the cry yet he could not stop the tears of pain and fear that were now streaming down his ashen face although his tears burned too. Legolas curled up forlorn in his dark chamber. "Well," he began hoarsely for his mouth was worse than dry from the heat, "I've really gone and done it. But no, I would have done it again if I had the chance. I would never have let this happen to Aragorn." For Legolas knew now that it was the curse that must have placed him in this eternal darkness, not his deeds in life.  
  
"Ahahahahahah!" came a hideous laugh, "You will not be thinking that for long, demon!" Legolas glared at the source (one of Satan's henchmen). "I am no demon." "Ha, ha, ha! Maybe not now, but we will soon change that!" Legolas' eye shot open in horror as he realized, that was the "job" that was in store for him. "NEVER!!!" he shouted. "I will never do your will!" "Ha, you just keeping dreaming that demon! But you will soon learn as all the others have, here there is no hope. Here, your only choice is to do his will." After that, no words I can write can even begin to describe the pain and torture Legolas went through then for they are beyond a living being's comprehension.  
  
Legolas could not stand the pain as he laid there on the floor. How could any place be this horrible? How could he be alive after what they did to him? Of course, he was already dead so that would explain the fact he did not die (again). Every day that past in the world of the living was 100 years in Hell and he had been dead for three days (you do the math). He looked woefully at his new claws and demonic wings. He knew more had changed but he could no longer bear to look at himself. No longer was he the fair elven prince he died as. As far as he was concerned, he was a monster (although in my opinion, and in my drawings which may or may not be available for you to see, he still wasn't all that bad a looker).  
  
Even though there was an inferno about him, he felt cold. He slammed his fist on the floor with startling results. From the spot where his hand (or claw, whatever you prefer) connected with the ground a sheet of ice spread rapidly until there was a large sheet of ice on the floor. It was melted quickly but not as quickly as normal ice. Of course, that would make much sense as he was now an ice demon. His eyes bulged out when he saw that he had made a fairly big hole in the ground. Whatever he was now, it was a lot stronger than he was before. "Maybe this will help.' he thought. He had to get out of there before they did more to him. He looked up at the guards who were lax and busy torturing other souls. Next he searched the realm of evil for a weak spot, anything for him to at least start with. Then, he saw it. The gates of Hell. It was his best chance. He checked again to make sure none were watching and then, he bolted for the door like a bat out of hell (or a demon out of hell in this case) he prepared for impact with the gate. The guards cried out but they were too late.  
  
The pain Legolas felt as he crashed through the door was too awful for words yet it lasted only a second. The next thing he knew, he was lying on green grass and staring up at a blue sky and a few tall trees. His first breath in a long time came in as a gasp but began to steady out as his body adapted to the lack of pain. No words could express the joy he felt of breathing the free air again although fear there was also. The fear that they would find him and bring him back. But he felt his heart racing from fear. His heart. He was breathing! He was alive and even hell cannot take the living! Then he saw a creek running over a small waterfall into a little pool. He had never been so happy to see a stream in his life.  
  
He ran over and drank deeply. Then he checked himself over to see what else had changed. He soon noticed that he also had fox-like ears and tail. He also found a whip made entirely of an ice (yes it can flex even though it's ice. It's a magical weapon) that would never melt in any heat. He found also a brownish, dark greenish cloak. He sighed as he thought he would need it often to go near anyone. He bathed, relishing the feel of the cool water brushed against his body. After he put his clothes back on, he also put on his cloak, not wishing any questions to be raised.  
  
"Now. Where to go?" he mused. He had not thought about where to go after escaping hell. He had hoped home but he was completely unrecognizable (in his opinion and, very likely, in other elves' too). The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he could not go anywhere without someone trying to kill him. And that he was fairly sure would lead him back to hell which was an experience he was not going to repeat if he could help it. He sighed, "Yet I would give so much to at least see the trees of my home again and perhaps even glimpse the outside of my father's palace." He decided to start there. Maybe then he could figure out who could help him.  
  
He did not know how to travel but he was sure of one thing, he did not want to attract attention right now. So, he supposed his first job was to find out where in Middle Earth he was. He looked around. He quickly recognized the trees as Fangorn Forest and the stream was the Limlight. He was on the northern most reach for Fangorn. "Well," he began to say to himself, "I'm not too far from home."  
  
After a while, he ended up making more use of his wings then he originally thought. He knew he would make better time flying so he listened first to see if anyone was around for his new ears improved his already excellent hearing so he could hear up to miles away if he wished it. He followed along the Anduin River. For those of you who do not know, the Anduin is the river that the Fellowship was on after Lothlorien. After a three day journey, Legolas came upon the southern most reaches of Mirkwood. Even though the southern part of Mirkwood was still filled with evil from when Sauron occupied Dol Guldur, it still did Legolas much good to see familiar trees and hear familiar birds. He now had to get on the east side of the forest. By nightfall, Legolas had reached East Bight.  
  
"I suppose it will be alright if I stop here for the night." His stomach growled and with a laugh he said, "I suppose it has been too long since I have eaten anything! I must hunt!" So, he put together a new bow and made himself some arrows. In a few hours, he had a deer over a fire. "Pity I have naught to drink but water." He longingly thought of his home where there was plenty to eat and drink (if you have read The Hobbit, you know that Mirkwood elves, along with all other wood elves, are very fond of wine). After his meal, he realized that while he was stronger in many ways in his demon form, it required more sleep. 'Perfect!' he thought. 'Just perfect! I cannot sleep now! I must be on my guard!' What he didn't think about was who was going to mess with a demon? I imagine you all know how people fear balrogs, correct?  
  
Well the kid of ice demon he was is much more powerful but then again, I suppose I am not there to tell him that. He fought sleep with little success but as some of his elven side was not completely altered, it was the daydream like trance he was familiar to. The next morning, he decided that once he reached the Celduin, or the River Running, he would make the rest of the way on foot for that area was commonly traveled. He was uneasy, for his trip had been very uneventful minus a few small scrimmages with bands of orcs that numbered to about five each. Basically, everything was too perfect and too quiet.  
  
Meanwhile, at the very place Legolas was traveling to (the Wood Elves ken), news of Legolas' death had arrived and it almost killed his parents as the messenger of Gondor handed over to the king, the bow, quiver, and knives of Thranduil's fallen son although the messenger said that for some unknown reason, the body had vanished. Legolas' mother (We'll call her Verne') broke down just as if a giant had stepped on her. Thranduil himself was showing an unusual amount of emotion for he was known to be composed but then again, I don't suppose one could blame him. After that, Verne' became seriously ill over grief of the loss of their only child.  
  
Legolas began his long trek on foot to the place where he grew up and began to look over his latest spoils that he grabbed off of some orcs and put into his own pack (it was made of dragon's hide and he grabbed before he escaped hell). There were several jars fill with unknown substances (so far). At first he thought they would be orcish poisons but on closer inspection, neither the bottles nor the solutions were made by orcs. He checked them out and found them to be very powerful medicines. They would come in handy later.  
  
At last he saw Lake Town on the horizon and decided to try and stay at one of the inns there. He took some linen and wrapped up part of his head to hide his ears but he made sure that most of his face was visible otherwise he would draw suspicion to himself. He folded up his wings and used his belt to make sure his tail would not stick out and then made sure that his cloak was fastened tightly about himself. He still had his money that he had when he died so he had more than enough money to stay for the night for this (while deformed) was indeed his own body. Indeed, he had more than enough to stay for half a year.  
  
Aragorn was not the only one who could go from being royalty to an ordinary wanderer in a flash. Legolas had much more practice with it too for the wood elves and the rangers were not strangers to each other. He immediately took on the air of those around him thus he did not seem much different than the others around him. He found a tavern that he knew had a good reputation and went in. As soon as he opened the door, the smells of beer, ale, sweaty men and food hit him like a brick wall. It was also very, very loud. Legolas was glad that his ears were tied down because the cloth acted like earmuffs, yet even so, it was still pretty loud. Legolas went over to the bartender. "Begging your pardon, but do you have a room for the night?" The innkeeper looked him over, "Sure we do the best in Lake Town and I can get one right away for ya mister. uh.?"  
  
Legolas realized that as he was supposed to be dead, his own name would not do so he quickly said the first name that came to mind. "Gamgee. My name is Samwise Gamgee." Legolas silently cursed himself for using Sam's name to get around and prayed to the heavens that no one would ever learn of it. "Alright Mr. Gamgee, I'll have a room set up for ya, in the mean time, would you like a drink?" Legolas really wanted some wine but usually only elves ever ordered that and since he did not give and elvish name it would raise unwanted questions. "A pint of the house brew will be fine." After getting his drink, he went down into a corner seat and kept an ear open for any interesting news. Sure enough, a man burst through the door and shout, "Prince Legolas from Mirkwood is dead!" Everyone stopped talking. The bartender, whose name was Berlin, said, "Now that's not right scaring the wits outta everyone 'ere! That elf is a nice lad; I'll get you good Tad if ya don't stop coming up with these lies!" Tad shook his head, "No, it's true! I just came back from having business in Mirkwood. The whole place is in mourning for 'im!"  
  
Everyone looked at the man in shock and horror. Many of them knew Legolas fairly well and he was kind to them for the most part unless they gave him a reason not to be. Some of them were even friends with the elf. Legolas smirked; he had gotten there before news of his own death did. It was a bit of an odd feeling to hear someone pronounce you 'dead.' But he was troubled as well for he knew it would be hard for his parents. Not that Legolas thought that in his current form he could comfort them at all yet he did not want to know that much about it. Tad was offered a few rounds as people tried to pull more of the tale from him. Legolas had no heart for it and went upstairs to his room. Legolas checked out his room for the night. It was comfortable, in fairly good condition, minus a crack in the ceiling. He flopped down onto his bed and sleep over took him.  
  
When he woke up, in was very early in the morning, the sky was overcast and Legolas could smell rain on the air. "I best get going." After he paid for his stay and the food he ate, Legolas began to follow the Forest River to his home. It was about a fifty mile journey so he flew into the trees and began to jump from branch to branch. He made his way like lightening. He made it to the ken well before nightfall. He sighed as he watched a group of young elves played a game of tag in the grass and around the bases of the large trees. But then, his ears picked up his father's voice, near one of the balconies.  
  
"It will be ok melamin. We'll make it, somehow." "How can you say that Thranduil!?!? He was our only child! Your only child!" shouted his mother. Legolas heard his father sigh, "I know it hurts Verne'. But what can we do? I have the power to do many things but to bring back someone from the dead is not one of them!" Verne' was now sobbing, "But you read that letter from Gandalf too! You know what has been done to our boy! How can you rest knowing your son is in hell!" Thranduil was doing his best not to cry, "I hate it too but what is it that you want me to do? Believe me, Verne', if I had the power to get Legolas out of there, I would! Even if it meant I took his place, but I can't. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Verne' sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, but I can't believe he is gone. He was so young and full of spirit. I can't imagine him in." her voice broke before she could finish the sentence. It pained Legolas to hear his parents in such a state but the worst was yet to come. "Melamin, that is no reason to let go of your life! Legolas would not want you to waste your life away over him." Legolas realized with horror that his mother was dying. 'But, it cannot be from my own death! There must be something else.' So he listened for more. "Thranduil, no one knows what illness it is that plagues me but perhaps if I can do enough wrong, I can join our son!"  
  
It sounded as though she tried to get out of a bed but someone (probably Thranduil) held her down. "Don't even think life that Verne'! You will live through this! You must! I cannot lose Legolas and you! I just can't!" "Thranduil, you were always bad at letting things go. I remember you after your father died in the Last Alliance. You were crushed. Just leave, go to the Havens, maybe we will see each other again someday." Thranduil couldn't believe it. "You must be jesting! You actually think that I would leave you now! No, if we do not go to the Havens together, than neither of us will go. I swear this to you."  
  
Legolas had enough. He looked at the bottle in his bag. One of them had to be the cure for his mother. They each seemed to be a panacea for a different type of disease (poison, heart problems, colds, etc.). He dropped lightly to the floor and began to walk up the path to the front door. "Aaye! *Hail*" One of the guards looked through a window that served to see those on the front doorstep. "Mae govannen! Mani naa essa en lle *Well met. What is your name?*" Legolas decided it was best to stick with Sam's name.  
  
He normally would have been worried because Sam was now famous but Gamgee was a common name. "Amin essa Gamgee! Samwise Gamgee! *My name is Gamgee!* (ok, some of this stuff I could not find the elven translation from on I shall put elven phrases in these things *) *May I enter? I wish to give the lady some assistance for I hear she is not well.*" The guard was dumbfounded, "*How do you know of this? We told no one of her illness!*" Legolas barked back, "*Certainly that was foolish for how do you expect for her to become well again if you do not allow aid*?" This only aroused suspicion from the guard who Legolas actually knew quite well.  
  
His name was Calenrunya *Green Flame* or Cal, for short. "*How can I be certain you can or will help her?*" Now Legolas would make a mistake, "*How will you ever know Cal if you do not let me in*?" It took three seconds for Legolas to realize his mistake. Cal was shocked. "*Only one elf ever called me that! Who are you?*" Legolas knew it would be best to stick to his story, "*I am who I say I am. I knew the Prince Legolas very well and he told me that you often guard the gates at this time.*"  
  
(This was true in that Legolas did say that Cal guarded the gates at this time but it was to Aragorn) "*Will you not let me enter? What does the lady have to lose?*" Finally, Cal relented and opened the gates. They switched to the common tongue. "I do not know who you really are, Mr. Gamgee, but if the lady becomes worse, you will not set foot from this place alive." Legolas smiled, "I assure you, I do not want my m- Verne' to die anymore than you do." Cal was about to ask the 'stranger' what it was that he almost said but thought better of it. "Follow me, Mr. Gamgee."  
  
Legolas thought it almost funny as his friend led him through the corridors of his own home like a stranger yet he kept a straight face and the cloak about him. "Mr. Gamgee, will you not remove your cloak? It is a tad warm in here." Indeed it was warm but Legolas did not want to even think about the chaos that would erupt if his tail and wings were discovered. "Really? I am actually a bit cold. I think I shall keep my cloak on yet." Cal knew this was a lie but if this person really could cure the lady Verne', he could wear a dress for all he cared. "Here we are." Cal knocked on the door, "My lord? There is a man here who says that he can cure the Lady Verne'."  
  
Thranduil opened the door like a shot. Legolas was saddened to see how ashen his father's face had become, almost as if he were a corpse, propped up. "Begging your pardon my lord, but you do not look well either." Legolas chanced. Thranduil was in no joking mood, "Enough of that. Can you really help her?" Legolas nodded, "I think and hope so." Legolas went to and kneeled down by his mother' side. Legolas began to check her over. It was a rare disease that only elves could get. Luckily, Legolas had just what would help her from one of those bottles that he had grabbed off the orcs.  
  
"I think I can help her. Drink this atara *mother*." This last sentence he said so only Verne' could hear him. Verne' recognized that voice. But, it couldn't be. She was too delirious to argue or say anything. She drank it even though it tasted like orc spit. Having done his ministrations, Legolas stood up. "She should be fine now, I must go." He turned to leave but Verne' grabbed his arm weakly. "No, Legolas please do not go! Don't leave again!" Legolas was horrified, how could he be so foolish as to get his cover blown in under 15 minutes?  
  
"No my dear, this isn't Legolas. He is gone." Thranduil was grieved to see his wife like this. "I am sorry. You see, we just lost our boy and, she has not yet gotten over it." Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "No, it is fine my lord. No harm done." Thranduil wanted to change the subject. "Well, what do I owe you?" Legolas shook his head, "Nothing my lord." He began to make for the door before turning around and saying, "I almost lost my mother to that disease. Ta nae amin saesa. *It was my pleasure.*" Thranduil could not believe it.  
  
But he had no time to worry about that, he went to his love's side. "Verne'? Are you well?" Verne' opened her eyes. They sparkled blue, just like Legolas'. "Yes but, why did you let him leave?" Thranduil was puzzled, "He wished to go. Why would I keep him here?" Verne' would have smack Thranduil upside the head if she could move. "It was Legolas. I can feel it. And he said." Thranduil was now curious, "What did he say?" Verne' looked up, "He called me 'mother'. It was him Thranduil!"  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "No my dear, it was not. Our boy is dead. You must learn to accept that." "Don't be such a blocked headed fool Thranduil. Are you an elf or not? You can sense it too if you try." Thranduil did try and he inhaled deeply through his nostrils. Then, he smelled it. The man who left smelled just like him. The more here thought about it, the more he realized, he sounded, like him too. Verne; startled him out of it. "You sense it now too. Go get him. I'll be fine. Don't scare him off. There must be a reason that he hid himself from us." Thranduil nodded and moved quickly to catch up to his son.  
  
Legolas was nearly out of the palace when Thranduil caught up with him. "I am sorry. I forgot to thank you." Legolas smiled, "I told you, it was my pleasure to help her." "Why?" Legolas searched his mind, "Because I care not to watch an immortal die." "I looked at the drug you gave her. It is not cheap. The least I can do is give you its worth." "No, it is fine. You owe me nothing." "I think not. You have given much back today, my son." Legolas almost missed those last two words but when he realized wha Thranduil just said, he whirled around to see his father looking at him with warm and loving eyes. "I'm sorry, but you are mistaken." Thranduil would not let him finish. He grabbed his son and held him close. "I missed you Legolas. I thought you were dead. We all did." Legolas did not know nor did he want to admit how much he had needed that embrace, "Father. You do not understand, I am dead." Legolas looked up into his father's eyes. Thranduil was half laughing, half crying. "You're mother want a word with you." And so, together, they went back to the room alone. Legolas had a long story for them.  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was a little (or very) corny. But still, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and one more thing, I know I kind of rushed this one but that's because I'm going away for about 11 days and I didn't want you guys to have too much of a cliffhanger. Oh, one more thing, I was told that with my last chapter, some of you guys got headaches because of paragraphing. I hope I have fixed that. Chow! See you in eleven days and please, do make suggestions to the plot, otherwise, I may be forced to turn to my best friends and believe me, the story would get really scary then (and I mean disturbing scary, not the good scary). 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya, I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, places or anything else that is in his books, ya da, ya da, ya da. Just don't sue me. Of course, it's not like you'd get a lot. Oh, a little note, some of the trips are shortened. I do not plan to write a 1008 page book just to suit your needs. ;) Also, I make some references to The Hobbit in this chapter. It may help if you have read that too. In addition, I have received complaints that my paragraphing is slightly messed up, and I am sorry for that. I have tried double spacing. Tell me if it helps at all.  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings  
  
When Legolas finally finished his long, sad tale, his parents were both horrified. "Oh, Elebreth." sighed his mother as she held Legolas close. Thranduil was worried about exactly what was done to his son. "Come now; let me get a look at whatever is was that they did to you." Legolas did not want his parents to see what had become of him, "No!" Thranduil crossed his arms and had a look on his face that said, 'What was that?', and then he sighed, "Legolas, you know your mother and I love you, we do not care what they said you are now, but we have to know what we have to work with otherwise, how do you expect us to help you?" Finally, Legolas reluctantly removed his cloak and the linen from his head. Both his parents had to suppress a gasp. "Oh my god." whispered Verne'.  
  
"Come here Legolas." Said his mother as she got a better look at him. "Well, you certainly were not jesting." She tried not to cry when she saw the wings. She gave her son a hug. She could not understand why anyone would hurt her little boy that way. Even though he was not a child anymore, she was still many centuries older than her son. She remembered a time long ago when Legolas shot his first bow, and nailed Thranduil's foot into the ground. She smiled as she remembered Legolas repeating "I'm sorry!" almost without breathing as the guards tried to pull the arrow out of Thranduil's left foot. Verne' sighed as she stirred herself out of old memories. "It'll be ok Legolas. You'll see." Legolas knew he was too old to need to be treated like this but he just couldn't bring himself to let his mother go.  
  
Thranduil was the first to speak after all this, "Come on. We are not going to help Legolas by staying in here all day. I will send a letter to Gandalf; he is still staying in Minas Tirith, correct?" Not waiting for an answer he said, "I must send a messenger there anyway to inform them that you live." He turned around and smiled at his son. "I am sure you need some rest. And don't you dare tell me that you're fine, not everyone can break out of hell my son, and I am sure it is a tiring feat. I am also sure that you would like some rest in your own bed. I shall tell the guards not to bother you if you are not comfortable with them seeing you like." he broke off. Legolas knew what he meant and nodded. Legolas wrapped his cloak back around him and went off to his room to get some much needed rest.  
  
"What are we going to do Thranduil?" Verne' was concerned. It was no ordinary problem if your son escaped from hell as a demon. "I don't know. The best we can hope for is that Gandalf has an idea." sighed the distraught elven king. "But what if he doesn't?" cried Verne'. Thranduil shook his head, "We cannot think like that. He is wiser than any other I know. He will know what to do. He must."  
  
Meanwhile, in Gondor. Aragorn was in a state of depression over what fate befell his best friend. Old memories came back, haunting him. He remembered Legolas' laugh, his smile, and his last words about Arwen. He never knew that Legolas and Arwen were a couple. 'Hn, just another way that I screwed up his life.' he thought. Gandalf walked into the throne room to see Aragorn by himself, holding his head in his hand as if he had a bad headache. Gandalf sat down next to the king of men. "Legolas would not want you to be like this over him." At first Aragorn was startled but then he smiled slightly as he fondly remembered his strong willed friend. "Aye, he never did like anyone worrying over him. I just wish there was something I could do. Anything."  
  
Gandalf sighed, "Legolas made his own choice Aragorn. You could have done nothing to prevent this from happening. Legolas' death was not of your doing." "But it is!" shouted Aragorn. "If only I could have been stronger, I wouldn't have needed his help. Legolas would not have needed to throw his life away! I don't understand why he did it. He was an immortal! He should have lived forever. I have maybe 60 years left. What does it matter if my life was shortened a little more.?"  
  
Gandalf suddenly became stern, "Surely you do not doubt his judgment. Many depend on you Aragorn, Legolas knew that and he wanted to make sure the world of man did not fall." "Why? Men are weak if they need me." Gandalf was getting fed up with this, "Aragorn! You sell yourself short! Legolas knew what he was doing, it is sad that his choice came to this but there is nothing that can be done! And moping here will not help anyone, including Legolas."  
  
Then, Gandalf softened, "Do not worry. Legolas had a strong will in life; his soul will not allow itself to stay a captive of hell." Aragorn looked up with a sarcastic smile, "What is he going to do. Break out?" Gandalf chuckled, "For a soul that does not belong there, it may not be all that impossible to do." Whatever Aragorn was going to say in response to that would remain unknown for at that moment, a guard burst through the door. "My lord! Begging your pardon but there is an urgent message from Mirkwood forest. The messenger says he may only deliver it to you or Gandalf the White." Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other and wondered what the urgent message could be. They left the rooming expecting the worst.  
  
"That old devil!" shouted Aragorn with joy when he read of Legolas' escape. Gandalf was now also in high spirits. "I told you it would not be impossible." Gandalf's voice trailed of however, when he saw the next bit. "Hmmm." Aragorn could tell something was wrong. Gandalf read the next part aloud; However, Legolas did not escape without being unchanged. I say this quite literally. He is no longer the same form we have known him to be in. I ask, no beg for you to come Gandalf and give us some words of hope.  
  
Gandalf sighed. He knew right away what must have happened. "It is as I feared then. They turned him into a demon." Aragorn was horrified but Gandalf smiled reassuringly, "Do not worry Aragorn, if they did not turn his mind as it would appear they have not, it is more than likely that we can help him recover."  
  
Gandalf prepared to go immediately to Mirkwood and to his displeasure, Aragorn did as well. "Aragorn. You must stay here." Aragorn shook his head, "No, he is my best friend, I want to know what happened to him and as king you cannot stop me." "No but I can tell you this is folly!" barked Gandalf, "They need you here! What if something happens on the road? It is still a long and dangerous road to Mirkwood." "I know the dangers! I have traveled that road more than one hundred times over! I must go!" Finally, Gandalf subsided, "Very well, but you must make sure that you give your people naught to worry about." Aragorn almost broke out laughing.  
  
Whenever Legolas and Aragorn got together, usually something to worry about did happen. At first, there was some upset at the Council of Elrond when the Fellowship was formed saying that if both Aragorn and Legolas went, something bad was bound to happen. Gandalf knew this as well, "Yes I know, you two getting together is a recipe for trouble but I shall pray that this time will be an exception.  
  
As luck would have it, just as they were about to leave, the "confidential" news that Legolas was alive had spread throughout the tower like wildfire, thus Gimli and the hobbits insisted on coming along. "I owe that elf one for scaring the living daylights out of everyone. His little escapade made even the ale turn foul!" gruffed Gimli. Gandalf and Aragorn knew well by now that this was Gimli's own little way that he showed that he cared. After all, Gimli would be horrified if anyone suggested that he actually cared about Legolas yet it was true nonetheless.  
  
So, after another hour of waiting for Gimli and the hobbits to get ready, they finally left the Tower in the care of Arwen and a few officials (including Faramir). Aragorn was happy that their trip was fairly uneventful. They stopped at Lothlorien for a few days on the way up. Gimli was elated to see the Lady Galadriel again. He was even happier when he left but he would not say why. It deeply confused Aragorn because the last time Gimli was forced to leave Galadriel's presence; he moped about it for days.  
  
Finally, they saw the tip of southern Mirkwood forest. Even though the shadow of Dol Guldur still loomed over the area, it was nice to know they had at least reached the forest. They made camp next to the Anduin River but they were still in site of the dreaded tower. This would prove to be a mistake.  
  
Night had fallen and the area was thick with fragrant pipe smoke. Gandalf was in his little meditating pose while Aragorn cooked and Gimli was saying what a shame it was that Moria was still an evil place otherwise they could be camping there that night instead of the shadow of Sauron's old hideout. What he did know was a bit of Moria was about to come to them. All of a sudden, there was the shrill shriek of orcs. The three friends (not to mention a few guards from Minas Tirith) became battle ready and soon were fighting a large group of orcs, wargs and even a few Uruk-Hai. It seemed as though their doom was nigh but something was coming, a big flaming something. "Oh no." sigh Aragorn as they saw a huge flaming Balrog. It was certainly not the one from before, yet it was still a large bit of trouble even though it scared off the orcs. "We are doomed! We cannot run all the way to the north before that thing catches us!" shout one of the guards.  
  
However, many miles away, Legolas sensed something in the south. He had an odd feeling that his friends were in trouble. With inhuman speed he grabbed his cloak and weapons and speed towards the battle, becoming a blur to anyone who could catch a glimpse of him. It only took him minutes to arrive at the scene and was horrified at what he saw, and angered that such a foul being dared to defile his home. He knew his normal weapons would do no good against a Balrog so he looked to his demonic whip. He tied one end to a strong rock and kept a strong hold on the other.  
  
He waited until the Balrog was right in front of him, about to strike at his friends when Legolas half jumped, half flew over the thing, twirling the whip just right so it wrapped around the Balrog several times. At first, the stupid creature stood there surprised and then Legolas yanked on the whip as hard as he could, splicing the Balrog into a thousand pieces. It took the travelers from Gondor about ten seconds before they realized that they had been spared. While the others cheered for their safety, Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli looked around to see exactly what killed the Balrog. "There are very few things that can kill a Balrog so easily. Usually it takes another, more powerful demon to kill one."  
  
Aragorn saw where their savior was, even though he could not see its face for it had a large cloak over it. "Show yourself!" he shouted while pointing his bow at the being. Then, they heard laughter, not an evil cackle that they would have guessed but a merry, light and familiar laughter. "Aragorn, if you do that every time someone helps you, you will find good help in short supply!" laughed the familiar voice. "Legolas?" Then, the cloaked being removed his hood (he had put the linen back on to hide his ears but his face was clearly visible) "I thought you guys had run into trouble. It is a good thing I came to check on you." "Ha! A dwarf needs no help from an elf." huffed Gimli. Then Legolas face fell and he solemnly said, "Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Gimli stood confused for he did not here about what became of his elven friend. Legolas perked up, "But come, we have been waiting for you." He silently lead to way but was almost like a specter. Aragorn had to catch up with him. "Legolas!" Legolas turned around into the smiling face of his friend. "Legolas, I am sorry for what happened to you. I can never repay you for saving my life." "Again?" smirked Legolas, fondly remembering old adventures they had. "Legolas! I am trying to be serious, and you're not helping!" Legolas laughed again. It did Aragorn good to hear the clear laugh of his friend. It left optimism that there was hope for him yet.  
  
Gimli was next to his elven comrade in a flash. "So. Where did you get that handy little rope?" he pointed to Legolas' ice whip. "What? This thing? You do not want to know." replied Legolas with a smirk. Gimli was still worried about the elf, "Why are you wrapped up like that anyway? You didn't seriously go. well. err. down there. Did you?" Legolas slowly nodded, once again, taking on the air of a phantom. The hobbits soon got a hold of the prince. "Legolas! We thought you finally had it there!" cried Sam. Legolas smiled, "I almost did. But come on, I know the four you must be hungry and my home is not much farther." Actually, he said that just to keep their hopes up.  
  
It took them another four hours to reach their final destination. The hobbit were about to fall asleep on the door step, until they smelt the food. "At last Gimli, you get to see my home. I hope your stay is better then the one your father had when he was here." Gimli pretending to be bored, "Great, another trip to see the elves. You and your kin never do tire of entertaining, do you?" Legolas smiled, "If it pleases you, we shall allow you to sleep outside and find you own food if ours so displeases you." Gimli let out a hearty laugh. It was good to be laughing with his best friend again. Legolas was thinking more or less the same thoughts.  
  
In an hour's time, the weary travelers were all eating and drinking to their hearts' content. It took the guards, Gimli and the hobbits almost no time at all before they became a little more than tipsy. Of course, why not? There was plenty to drink, and the singers had them in high sprits. The hobbits were laughing and, well, I suppose you could call it dancing but it was more of a twirl with a few stumbles in it. Only the noble elves present, Aragorn and Gandalf were being careful not to drink too much but they were in high spirits none the less. Legolas and Aragorn laughed out loud as Gimli fell over a sleeping Pippin. Thranduil pulled Gandalf aside into a small room and locked the door. "I think you have guessed why I asked you here." Gandalf nodded solemnly, "Yes, he has been changed into a demon if my guess is correct."  
  
Thranduil sighed, "Aye, it is too true; we do not know what to do." Gandalf hated being the bearer of bad news but he said, "What he looks like now is the least of my worries." Thranduil snapped his head back up, "What? What do you mean?" Gandalf lit his pipe and sat down in a chair, "They will try to take him back. The fact he was able to defeat that Balrog so easily means that he was meant to do something for them." He did not have to explain who them meant. "They will come for him. He is not safe here." Thranduil was now more than worried, "What must I do? I cannot turn him out there! They will surely find him!" Gandalf shook his head sadly, "I am afraid it will be safer for all of us if he is not here. We must keep him hidden before they try to take him back."  
  
"But he is alive! They cannot take the living!" cried Thranduil. "I am afraid that as long as he is part demon, they can, and they will but they shall have to find him first. For that job, I fear they will send out other demons to track him down. This will be the first place they shall try."  
  
Meanwhile; in Hell  
Gandalf had no idea how right he was, for at that very moment, six demons were preparing themselves for the hunt. "I do not see why we must find him! Why not just torture another soul until we have a new Demon of Ice?" shouted and agitated Inglod, Demon of Rock. His immense body was enough to frighten even the bravest of men. "Don't be stupid you big oaf! An elf turned demon is much stronger than any other we can come up with." Jeered a beautiful, yet deadly voice. Then the one who it belonged to appeared. Her name was Vera, Demon of the Shadows. Her brother, Volcan, Demon of Fire was right behind her. "Really Inglod, next you'll be defying our Lord."  
  
"Now where are those three?" growled Volcan. "I'm here. I've been here." smiled Findla, Demon of Water. Her smiled belied her wickedness. Next to arrive was Phantasma, Demon of Spirit. She glared at the last one of their number as he arrived. "Well, well, well. Late as usual, eh Sparky?" Volten, Demon of Lightening glared at her, "I said to stop calling me that!" "Sparky. Sparky! SPARKY!!!" "ENOUGH!!!" thundered Volcan. "We have to find Exile." "I thought his name was Legolas?" smiled Vera. "The boss said that is his new name. We are to find him, teach him a lesson and then bring him back so they can finish turning him into a demon."  
  
Findla cocked her head, "Why doesn't the boss just yank his leash? That usually does the job." Volcan shook his head, "No, they didn't get that far with him yet. That's why we have to find him. The first place we try is Mirkwood forest. That's where he's from before any of you dim wits ask." "Hey little bro, watch it!" growled Vera. "Vera, you're only older than me by five minutes, Shaddup!"  
  
"Come on you two!" shouted Phantasma, "We'll never get there before than fool Gandalf finds a way to change him back at this rate." They all nodded and departed to begin their hunt.  
  
OK! How was it? I almost forgot about this chapter so be thankful I saw it first! Ok, now come your part. Please review! I want to try to get ten reviews before the next chapter. So please? *pouts* 


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

For the full disclaimer, see chapter 1, 2 & 3 but basically, same thing, I don't own any of Tolkien's stuff nor do I make any money off of this.  
  
Note: To get an idea what Legolas' new form (which will appear shortly in this chapter) it looks a bit like Inuyasha's demon form that he takes when his life is on the line. This is basically what it looks like (minus the blood unless he does something to get bloody.) (To see it, type in "Inuyasha demon" on google image search. It should be the very first one.  
  
Chapter 4: The Chase  
  
It was a very short trip due to their awesome speed. They followed Legolas' trail with unimaginable speed. If you blink at the wrong time, you wouldn't have even seen Inglod. They were at Thranduil's palace in no time. "My, my, my! What a lovely place. I'll say this for the elves, they have style." Giggle Findla as she tossed her long blue-green hair over her shoulder. "We are not here for petty pleasures Findla!" growled Volcan with his short flaming hair. "Come now baby brother. We haven't been out for ages, let her have her fun. It's not likely that we shall be out much longer." Sneered Vera as she fixed her long jet black hair.  
  
Volten smirked as he moved his almost neon yellow hair out of his face, "Shall we knock or should we enter with a bang?"  
  
Vera looked to her partner in crime, "Phantasma, go in there and take a look around. Don't raise the guard, cause suspicion or been seen. If he realizes we are here, he'll very likely bolt to hell knows where." Phantasma nodded and became invisible.  
  
Phantasma looked around, whipping her medium length powder blue hair with white streaks around her. "Now where is that little run away? I'd be a shame if we had to hurt him, his was kinda cute." she giggled to herself. Then she heard laughter. The boys in the group were no longer very tolerant to mortal pleasantries but the girls still enjoyed a good party. She recognized one of the voices. Sure enough, there was Legolas with a. a dwarf? She cocked her head. 'That's odd. Elves and dwarves are supposed to hate each other. Oh well, that's not my job.' She left as quietly as she came, double checking all of the guards and corridors as she went.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Vera as Phantasma floated back out of the door.  
  
"Yep! He's in a large hall and we're in luck, most of the guards are not present, are goofing off, or are drunk."  
  
"Good and the gate guards?" inquired Volcan.  
  
"They're the only ones really doing their jobs."  
  
"Alright then." Volcan quickly came up with a plan. "Alright, sis, do you're thing!" Vera nodded and took a human form (she and the others basically have the same features as Legolas unless I tell you otherwise)  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked in a girly voice that did not suit her evil. One of the guards looked out.  
  
"Who is there? What business do you have at Lord Thranduil's palace?"  
  
"Oh, it's just little old me, Vera. I have a message from the Lady Arwen for Aragorn King of Gondor." She smiled sweetly but not so much that she was suspicious. The guards went to check her claims.  
  
"Alright, you may enter, but leave all weapons with us."  
  
She smiled, "I would but I have no weapons." she was lying of course but is she did give them her weapon; they'd realize she was no ordinary messenger.  
  
"Follow me." said Cal.  
  
He led her to the Great Hall which was where the feast was taking place. "My Lord Aragorn, a messenger from Gondor. She says that she has a message from Arwen." While Vera's guise fooled all the others, demons could recognize each other with ease. Aragorn, Gandalf and Thranduil felt evil in her too. Thranduil did not want her to know that he was on to her and he silently told Legolas to stay put for he noticed Legolas looked ready to bolt.  
  
"Calenrunya? Why did you not ask me first before letting someone in?" It immediately struck Calenrunya that he had done something stupid. Vera realized that she was discovered.  
  
She looked to Legolas with cold eyes. Legolas is brave, even for an elf; however, what do you fear if you do not fear hell itself? Legolas did not wish to go back and he would not let her take him. Legolas bolted without being seen by anyone but Vera who was used to watching demons at full speed. She tore after him. Gandalf and the rest did not realize that Legolas or Vera was gone until it was too late. Thranduil looked daggers at Cal letting him know that it's be his hide if anything happened.  
  
However, Legolas and Vera were already well out of the elves' ken with the rest of the demons hot on their trail. Volcan unsheathed his flaming sword and with a burst of speed, knocked Legolas onto the ground. The rest became battle ready. Legolas looked up in dismay to see he was clearly out numbered. Inglod was next to make an assault. He looked very different from his comrades. He was about the size and shape of the Hulk but made entirely of rock. His body grinded and groaned as he moved with pieces of gravel escaping his joints. However, he was very fast for his size. He held his two hands together and aimed a slam at the shaken half demon.  
  
Legolas had no time to dodge and cried out as he felt his body get smash between the ground and Inglod's fist although he could not tell the difference between either. Then Volten pulled out a long chain with a hook on the end. He wrapped this around Legolas body (which surprisingly, had no broken bones in it) and when it was secure, he electrocuted Legolas. Legolas was too stubborn and proud to go down like that. He managed to twist free on the chain and he pulled out his ice whip.  
  
Inglod, Volcan and Volten paid for their attacks. Legolas' whip cut through even Inglod's thick hide and froze them, solid. Then, a blast of high pressured water hit him in the back and pummeled Legolas into the ground. He turned to fight the culprit (Findla) but was then assaulted from behind with Phantasma's spirit staff. Finally, Vera let out a blast of darkness which completely consumed Legolas. It was horrible. He felt no reason to live. He could not even think. This gave the others the opportunity to bind him.  
  
Volcan did not like it, as he inspected his wound. "He's too strong. We almost didn't make it."  
  
Vera smiled evilly, "That's why we want him baby bro. Because he IS strong. When they break him into line, I doubt anyone could stop us."  
  
"You mean stop HIM. Anyway, I don't think anyone can break that ones spirit. He's too stubborn and proud. Elves are like that. I say we just kill him." He raised his sword but was stopped by Phantasma.  
  
"Volcan, you're just mad because he whipped ya. It's not your decision as to whether we kill him or not anyway. It's the boss'"  
  
"Who is the boss?" came a gruff voice. Gimli stood there with his axe ready. Next to him was Aragorn with his sword, Anduril. Beside them was Gandalf with his white staff and Thranduil armed with a bow. The hobbits stood there with their small swords drawn. They were afraid, but they were ready to fight. The rest were yet to catch up for they had split up in order to cover more ground.  
  
"Hn. You really think that the lot of YOU can stop US?" sneered Vulcan. "That's pretty funny. But we have no time for games. It time for use to go." With that, Inglod grabbed the end of the chain that had Legolas in bonds. They were about to take off when an arrow bounced off of Inglod's hand (the one holding the chain) and while it did no harm to the rock demon, it did irritate him that anyone would even try to attack him. He turned to see the culprit, Thranduil who had another missile loaded.  
  
The next one hit Inglod in his one weak spot, the eye. Inglod reared up in pain and also accidentally flung Legolas into a tree. He then looked at the elven king in rage. Thranduil had a pretty good idea that he was going not going to live through this demon's wrath. Thranduil shot arrow after arrow, trying to make a dent in the hulking beast's armored body but to no avail. Inglod swatted Thranduil like fly. Thranduil smashed into a tree, breaking it and He was knocked immediately unconscious but that blood that began to trickle down the side of his mouth did not bode well.  
  
Legolas saw this and feared the worst for his father. Or, at least, he would have if he was not quickly losing his temper to an odd rage he had never felt before. It seemed to him as though his very blood was boiling. He also felt a desire to kill and make bloodshed as he never had before. He exerted all of his strength into breaking his bonds which broke as though they were made of glass. The other demons finally noticed Legolas but Inglod, unfortunately for him, was the last to see the half demon's new found rage.  
  
Legolas burst forward and kicked Inglod hard in the neck. A gruesome CRACK filled the air as Legolas easily broke Inglod's neck. The other demons watched in horror as Inglod fell. After the loud THUMP of Inglod falling, there was silence for about ten seconds. "You are going to pay for that Exile.." growled Vulcan.  
  
"My name is Legolas." Legolas retorted coolly.  
  
"You're name is whatever I bloody well please to call you!" shouted the leader of the demons.  
  
Gimli finally saw what it was that made his friend so depressed recently. The linen that Legolas had over his ears before was shredded, revealing his fox like ears. His wings were out and his fox tail swung behind its owner. However, the Legolas they all saw now was worse than before. The rage that Legolas was feeling now made his transformation go further. His eyes were catlike and were blood red in color and his hands were more like claws now.  
  
If Legolas knew what he looked like now, he paid no heed. He drew out his whip again and let it come down on Volten's head. Volten never even knew what hit him as he joined Inglod in unconsciousness. Next to fall was Findla and Phantasma. Then, only the twins, Vera and Vulcan, were left to face him.  
  
"He's too strong brother. We did not come prepared for this." Vera hissed to her brother.  
  
"Grrrrr. I don't want to let that brat thinks he has won!" Vulcan snarled back.  
  
"We need to fall back and return with some sort of strategy." "We will fall back. It has become evident to me that we cannot bring him back with us like this. But I intend to make him pay!" With that, Vulcan shot forward with his sword drawn. He easily slashed Legolas across the torso.  
  
Legolas was in shock that his assailant came so quickly. Legolas fell to the ground, knocked out cold. His body faded back to his half demon form. "Come on Vera." said Vulcan calmly as he lifted Inglod and Findla. Vera mimicked him by picking up Volten and Phantasma. The two demons left as quickly as they came.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!" shouted Aragorn as he ran to Legolas' side. He checked the prince's vitals before deeming him fine. Gandalf checked Thranduil who had just began to come to when Legolas was knocked out by Vulcan. He was in shock out of what his son had become. He jumped when Gandalf began to check him over. "Peace, my old friend." said Gandalf soothingly. "Aragorn said that Legolas will be fine but we are not yet sure about you." He said as his hand went over the large bump on Thranduil's head. It had stopped bleeding but blood caked the blonde hair on that side of his head.  
  
"A-are you m-mad?" stuttered Thranduil. "How can you say he is fine when you too saw that. thing he turned into!?!?! What happened to him Gandalf? Please tell me that he will be ok, whatever this is." Thranduil looked up into Gandalf's face with pleading eyes. Gandalf saw that look in Thranduil's eyes only once before. When Thranduil's father was dying. However, Gandalf did not sure which case was worse. He supposed Thranduil's father was better because at least then, Gandalf was sure.  
  
"I do not know. I had hoped that it had not progressed this far but I do not think Legolas is without hope. But before we begin attempting to heal his wounds from hell, we must heal his and your wounds from this fight." Gimli helped Thranduil to his feet and then went to Aragorn to help him with Legolas. The hobbits stood there, wide eyed in horror over what they witnessed.  
  
They began their long trek back to the ken. They were soon aided in carrying the two noble elves by the guards who found them on the way back. When they returned, Aragorn saw to the wounds of Legolas and Thranduil. There was not another sound to be heard for the rest of the night.  
  
OK!!! I know I rushed the ending but, hey, what do ya want? It's late where I come from and I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. Come on folks! I really would like it if you guys reviewed. I don't care if it's a flamer as long as it is constructive and devoid of obscene context. But really, I did the hard part writing the fic and all. How hard is it to at least review to tell me how well my story is written? If you're lazy, just tell me on a scale of 1-10 how my fanfic is so far (1 being the worst). Cya around folks! 


	5. Chapter 5: Vile Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters save the ones I come up with myself (ex. The demons, Verne' and Cal) and I don't make any money off of this. In addition, this will be a bit on the short side because I wrote this VERY early in the morning. I just want *someone/anyone* to review. PLEASE!?!?!?! Oh, and just a little note, "Him/His" and stuff like that refers to the devil  
  
Chapter 5: Vile Dreams  
  
Legolas was still out the next morning. To those who knew him well, there almost seemed to be a shadow on his face. Thranduil had a white gauze bandage wrapped around his head but he looked fine besides that. He and Verne' sat in some chairs in Legolas' bedroom, waiting for their son to awaken.  
  
What they didn't know was Legolas was facing turmoil within himself as his demon half began to fight him for control over his body. 'Come on Exile!' the voice began, 'You cannot fight me much longer. Give in to His will. It will be far less painful that way.' Legolas was fighting but his will was beginning to whittle down. 'No! I won't give in! And my name is not Exile. It is Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, of Mirkwood.' 'My, my, trying to convince yourself by using the *entire* title eh?' That actually *was* the idea.  
  
'Why do you make yourself suffer for their sake? They only don't want you to have this power for fear you will use it against them. They are selfish!' 'No, I don't want this power! Leave me alone!' pleaded Legolas. 'Why do you fight it Exile? You are fighting for those you no longer even care about!' 'What do you mean? Of course I care about them; they are my friends, my family. I care about them with all my heart.' 'That's a shame considering you no longer even *have* a heart. Just false hope.'  
  
Those last words bit like a steel sword in Legolas' chest. 'What do you mean I don't have a heart? Of course I do!' The other voice cackled evilly, 'True, you do right now but even as we speak, it is slowly becoming nothing and what is left is freezing. Why do you think He chose you to be the demon of *ice*? You are cold, callous, you feel little to no regret for those who are unfortunate enough to be at the other end of your blade.' 'No. That's not true. It can't be true.' "It is little one, and as for those "friends" of yours, you couldn't care less about what happened to them. Especially Aragorn.'  
  
Those last words horrified Legolas. What was this voice playing at? 'No, I *died* to save him! What makes you think I don't care?' 'But that's just it! You died and went to a place you did not merit just because that fool could not take care of himself. Face it, you hate that mortal!' 'NO!!! I could never hate Estel!' 'That's what you have forced yourself to believe but you have always secretly hated him, didn't you? He was mortal yet he will have far more renown then you just because he was lucky enough to be the son of Arathorn. You have always been forced to stand in his shadow.' The voice was beginning to break Legolas 'No.' 'He took Arwen from you.'  
  
That last one hurt more than Legolas ever thought. 'No. She chose that path; she is not an object for one man or elf to claim for his own. I could not force her to love me if that love was not there.' 'But she *did* love you Exile, she just wanted the power she knew she would gain by marrying Aragorn.' 'You're lying.' Legolas felt he was slowly losing control of his mind. 'No I'm not, and that's just it! I am merely reiterating what *you* believe. Sure, this is not what you say out loud, no. But is that secret truth that you have forced to keep hidden in the darkest reaches of your mind and soul, hoping that it would go away.'  
  
Legolas couldn't think of anything to reply, it was true that those dark thoughts *had* crossed his mind, making him feel bitterness towards his friend but Legolas tried to convince himself that he was merely jealous. What else would go on in that conversation, no one would ever know because at that moment, Legolas was awoken by a loud crash.  
  
He sat up to see the cause of the noise. He heard Gandalf from outside, 'Fool of a Took! Be more careful!" Thranduil, who did not notice his son was awake, sighed, "Sounds like the Gondorian vase just bit the dust." He got up to clean up the mess. Verne' had fifteen minutes ago gone to get something to eat in case Legolas awoken thus, the young elf was alone. He listened to Gandalf's and his father's conversation.  
  
"Is he awake Thranduil?' came Gandalf's voice. "No, I don't think so. Ai', is there no rest for him? Is it not enough what they have done to him without trying to hunt him down?" He heard Gandalf sigh, "That, is the least of our worries. I have looked into what Legolas became. Whenever he turns into that, a piece of his elven heart will be destroyed, it won't take long for his demon side to obliterate his elven blood.' 'Can nothing be done for him?' came Thranduil's voice which was cracking as if he were trying not to cry.  
  
"I am sure there is something we can do for him, but what, I do not know yet." "Right." Legolas heard a sniff. "I am sorry Gandalf, I don't mean to fall apart like this but it seems as though we have only just gotten rid of Sauron, just to be plagued by the devil himself." Legolas laid back down, pretending to be asleep as he heard the two enter his room. Gandalf and Thranduil began to talk more quietly for fear of waking Legolas.  
  
Legolas fought hard to listen to what they were saying but the world around him was spinning as his vision blurred and his hearing faded. He was still weary from battle so he unknowingly slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
OK folks! That's all for this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It really isn't that hard! I do it all the time!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Short Respite

Disclaimer: Hello ya'll!!!! A gig thank you to those you who reviewed!!! I really appreciate such nice comments. Anyway, same thing, I don't own, Tolkien does, only those whose names I myself thought up of all by my self (good Elf-Girl!!! Have a doggie treat!!! *pant, pant, pant*) Just kidding, I think I have made myself the comic relief in this thing. By the way, this chapter is going to be pretty short because I am going through a serious case of writers block therefore, suggestions via reviews would be great! Anyway, onto the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 6: A short Respite  
  
"Legolas? . Legolas. Come on honey, Gandalf says you should get up." Legolas heard his mother's voice somewhere over his head. "Uhhhg." moaned the elven prince. Verne' shook her head. When he was tired, Legolas could be a royal pain in the ass to get up. "Come on Legolas. You need to get up." cooed his mother. Legolas responded by groaning again and pulling his pillow over his face. Verne' frowned, "Ok, I can play hardball too!" She left the room and came back five minutes later with a bucket of ice water. You can guess what happened next.  
  
The scream Legolas emitted when his mother emptied the contents of the bucket on him could be heard all over the palace. In the throne room, Aragorn, Thranduil, Gandalf and the others when they heard it. Aragorn and Gimli seemed to think that the demons were attacking again and got their weapons ready. Thranduil just laughed, "It sounds like Verne' had to resort back to her old tactics to get Legolas up." Aragorn and Gimli were confused until they saw Legolas sopping wet and shivering.  
  
"Hahaha!!!" laughed Gimli in his gruff voice, "So, even as a half demon, you are still under the dominion of your mother's will." Legolas gave him a dirty look and then sighed. "Gandalf, any word of a cure?" He asked with hopeful eyes. Gandalf sighed, "No, not yet. Don't worry, I don't think it'll be that much longer." Gimli was still curious, "Wait, not that many souls escape hell as half demons, do they?" Gandalf smiled, "True, however, there are multiple spells for returning people to their original state, we just need to find a powerful one."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. Thranduil shook his head. "We haven't had this many thing break since Legolas was a child." Gimli was always ready to hear stories about his friend when he wasn't as mature as he was now. "Really? Like what?" "Do I look stupid to you dwarf?" Gimli decided he'd try the guards who always had an old story about Legolas ready.  
  
They went to check on the noise to fin the four hobbits pigging out on pilfered items from the kitchen. Legolas laughed when he saw the look on the hobbits' faces when they realized they had been caught. "You couldn't wait for dinner?" laughed the prince. "They were taking too long, they said we had to wait until night fall and we already missed *two* meals!!!" protested Pippin. The other three nodded in agreement. Thranduil shook his head, "I never believed Elrond when he said how much Bilbo ate, I have a terrible feeling that with four hobbits we may yet run out of food."  
  
"Hey! We don't eat *that* much!!!" shout Pippin, or at least, that was what he meant to shout but as his mouth was full, it sounded more like, "Mm! Mf mhm mph *mmm* muh!" or something to that effect. Aragorn laughed as he fondly remembered the first time he encountered hobbit appetites. They all left to make plans for the demons' return.  
  
OK!!! What did I say?!?! *Very* short chapter! This was written lat at night for the soul purposes of (a) giving you a little something more to read and (b) give Legolas a little bit a free time in which he doesn't have to worry about being controlled and forced to work for the devil. Pole question! Should I or should I not have Legolas (if/when he is being controlled by the devil) almost kill Aragorn? (I'm torn between the two options) Please tell me in your reviews oh and please don't just go on "Legolas can't be evil" kind of thing, go on what you think would make the better story. And if you don't like it, just remember, it's only fan fiction. Chow ya'll! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7: New Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Tolkien does (except of course for guys I came up with myself. That is all. ;) Enjoy and please remember to tip your waitress . Oh yes, by the way, I now have a beta reader. Please give a warm welcome (and I *huge* thank you) to my new beta reader, Legolas's fanatical fan girl  
  
Chapter 7: New Worries  
  
Legolas walked outside after a few more words with Gandalf. He wanted to stroll in the woods he loved so much. He found the four hobbits in one of the gardens, eating the last of the apples. Legolas laughed softly to himself as he thought about what his father had said about the hobbits eating everything. They hadn't heard him until now because they did not have elven senses.  
  
Legolas knew they were trying to hide it, but they were afraid. He sighed as he went over and sat down beside them. It hurt even more to see them move, though very slightly, away from him. "You guys are afraid of me now, aren't you?" he asked trying not to let them see how much it upset him. They didn't say anything but they did shake their heads no however, their eyes belied their actions. "Don't worry; I would be scared of me too." He replied sadly as he looked to the floor. He was then surprised to hear one of them come closer. He looked up to see Frodo Baggins.  
  
"When we were all in the Fellowship, you were always loyal and you never once went after the Ring nor did you ever do anything to harm me. I also remember when you helped to save me from the watcher in front of Moria. I trusted you then and I trust you no less now." He then graced Legolas with a smile. Frodo had no idea how much better that made Legolas feel. Even more so when Sam followed behind his employer and behind him were Pippin and Merry.  
  
After they left though, he was back in a slump. "No matter how much they care for me, those demons will be back. As long as I am here, none of the people I care about are safe. The best thing I can think of is to leave. I'll tell Gandalf where he can contact me if anything comes up." His mind decided, Legolas stood up and went to find the Istari.  
  
Legolas found him after awhile. "Mithrandir? May I have a word?"  
  
Gandalf did not acknowledge the elf at first, but then smiled, "You may have a few, old friend. Tell me what is on your mind." Legolas sighed and told his plan to Gandalf.  
  
"I think the best place I could be is probably Mordor. I know it is still an evil place but it is the only place I don't have to worry about anyone I care about getting hurt. My father could have been killed yesterday and it would have been my fault for drawing those creatures here. I will not risk that again. Next time, someone may die. Please, don't stop me nor tell anyone where I have gone to. I don't want them to try and follow me."  
  
Before Gandalf could try to stop him, like Legolas knew he would do, Legolas took off and in a blink of an eye he was out of sight. This was one of the few times in Gandalf's long life that he had no idea what to do. If it was possible, he would try to have someone stop Legolas from ever reaching the land of evil but with his new speed, he could very well be there already. He sighed, "How am I ever going to tell Thranduil that his son would rather be in Mordor than home.?"  
  
Many miles away.  
"DAMN THAT ELF!!!" shouted Volten as Phantasma healed his wounds. "We are never going to get him!!!" But then they felt a shiver up their spine. It was no ordinary shiver for it burned as well as chilled them to the bone. They knew their master was about to give new orders.  
  
'You fools.' came a horrible voice. 'We would never have the chance to recapture that elf had he not just done something very foolish. Volcan, Vera, and Inglod, you three will go to Mordor and bring him back. I will help you with that myself. The rest of you, return to Hell and prepare the needed tools to finish turning him to my will.'  
  
"Yes master!" the demons shouted in unison.  
  
*In Mordor*  
Gandalf indeed had been right assuming the time it had taken Legolas to reach the Black Gates. Legolas shuddered as he felt the evil, unwholesome air about Mordor. Then, he felt an all too familiar chill. It burned and froze at the same time. The he heard the voice he still heard in his nightmares.  
  
'You have fought hard Exile. But you made a grave mistake. I could never have touched your mind in any elven home. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get to you. Then something I could never even hoped for happened. You were foolish enough to come to the most evil place in all of Arda. However, you have still made this much harder than I would have liked. For that, I am afraid that I must punish you before bringing you back to hell with me.'  
  
Legolas stood there, wide-eyed in terror as he realized that instead of helping himself and others, he had just made himself an easy target and he was sure that he would not make it to any elven home in time to be safe. Legolas gripped his head in pain as he fought the devil who was trying to take over his mind. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit his side and knock him doesn't onto the ground. He looked up to see Inglod, holding his gigantic hammer. Next to him was Vulcan with his flaming sword and Vera with no weapons but an odd aura around her.  
  
Legolas pulled out his whip, trying to ignore the voice in his head that was trying to tell him that they were his allies. Vera laughed wickedly, "Why do you not come with us Exile. Right now, the extent of you're fighting capabilities are limited to your whip, speed and power. If you come with us, we can show you how to control your element, the element of ice."  
  
Legolas felt himself beginning to break, "N-never." he panted. He was exhausted from his ongoing battle in his mind. He then felt an odd sensation, he knew that he could control ice; he had seen it in Hell, right before he escaped. At the time, he thought it was an accident, a fluke. He hoped that maybe is he could do it again, maybe he could yet make it out of here.  
  
He concentrated with all his power on making more ice appear. Though it drained him horribly, the entire area immediately froze over with a foot of ice and snow. The shock from the sudden change in temperature caused the other three demons to nearly drop from the sky themselves. "Now, now, now Exile. You shouldn't treat your allies like that.' sneered the cold voice again. 'Just for that, I'm going to erase your memories!'  
  
Sure enough, there was a blinding flash and Exile no longer remembered anything other than pain, hatred and anger. He remembered a human called Aragorn who stole the only woman that he had ever loved, a dwarf called Gimli you taunted and insulted him mercilessly, he remembered many other beings shunning him and hating him. He was ready to listen to his lord and get revenge on his enemies and his master's.  
  
OK folks, sorry to any of you who didn't want Legolas to fall under the power of the devil but depending on whether you review or not, you may yet get to find out if/how he is saved. Please review and give any suggestions you wish. Flames are (well, I can't say "welcomed" because I don't like getting them) accepted as long as they are clean and constructive. See ya'll around!!! ;) 


	8. Chapter 8: Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never have owned it nor will I EVER own *any* of Tolkien's work. BEHOLD!!! TOLKIEN ALMIGHTY!!!! HIS WILL BE DONE!!!!!!! (Huge thunder clap) By the way, please *do* take note that when I use a capital "H" when there usually shouldn't be. That means I am referring to the devil. Oh, and you might want to have read 'The Hobbit' to understand some of this. Oh and as always, big thanks to my beta reader, Legolas's fanatical fan girl! THANK YOU LEGOLAS' FANATICAL FAN GIRL!!! Ain't she great?  
  
Chapter 8: Bad News  
  
Aragorn was in shock, "How could Legolas be so *stupid* as to go to MORDOR!?!?!? Alone even!"  
  
Gandalf sighed as Thranduil comforted a sobbing Verne'. "He feared for all our safety, he knew in his heart that the demons would follow him where ever he went. He wanted to be some place that he knew no one he cared about would be." Gandalf said solemnly.  
  
Aragorn's head snapped up, "But he then made himself vulnerable to the devil! He could not have been touched by one so evil here or in any elven home."  
  
Gandalf sighed again, "He has learned that now." He did not want to say that he suspected Legolas had fallen under hell's influence again but Thranduil was not stupid. He was more than capable of putting two and two together but he did not want to say it nor believe it.  
  
"Then w-why has he n-not r-returned?" stuttered Verne'. Thranduil sighed and looked at Gandalf. When their eyes met, they both knew that the other suspected the same thing. Gandalf decided it was painful enough for Thranduil to have to bear losing his son to hell again without having to say what it was that they suspected. Gandalf took it upon himself and spoke the worst fear of the room  
  
It is possible that Legolas has not the power over his mind and body to come back. It could be that his mind could not handle the strain of battle this time and. his mental defenses may have fallen." They could all sum up what that meant without being told.  
  
At these words, Gimli looked up for the first time since the news that Legolas had gone to Mordor had been told. Aragorn did not do much of anything. It hurt him too much to do much of anything. Thranduil did nothing now save consol his grieving wife for he could think of naught else to do. Gandalf continued, "However, hope remains. Legolas almost lost control many times before this and after he escaped hell. It is more than likely that his elven side still has much influence on his mind. He will not dare to show it for a while though for fear of being punished by the devil again."  
  
Gimli looked at Thranduil. Gloin had told Gimli the story of Gloin and his companions when they were being held in Mirkwood. The Thranduil he had heard about that story had been very cruel and unjust however, when Gimli looked at Thranduil now, he did not see a cruel Elven king nor did he even see a king at all. What Gimli saw then was a father grieving for the loss of his child but attempting to stay strong for his wife's sake. He then walked up to Thranduil, who was still in conversation with Gandalf.  
  
"You really do love him!" He said in a surprised tone. Never had he pictured Thranduil as caring as this! Thranduil turned his head, and looked at Gimli and spoke in an ice cold voice.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. He is my son. Why would you picture it different?" The elven king pulled himself up to full height and glowered down at the dwarf. Gimli shifted, wincing slightly.  
  
"Well, you see, it was something that my father said.." He trailed off. Thranduil continued to stare him down, making him feel even shorter than he already felt.  
  
"What did he say?" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"Well." Gimli started, unsure if this was the right time. "You remember when my father and the others came through, right?" Thranduil nodded, knowing that this story was not going be one that he would enjoy. "Well, my father had spoken of how you had imprisoned him and the others for no reason. None of what he said was flattering to say the least."  
  
Thranduil sighed, "It never is. Go on."  
  
Gimli swallowed and continued, "Well, he mentioned how you had them jailed in your dungeon just because they were lost in the forest and starving. He said you were. well." Gimli did not want to continue now but Thranduil knew what he was going to say anyway.  
  
"Cruel? Cold? Callous, maybe?" said Thranduil with his head cocked and in a indifferent tone. "Err. Well, yes. But most of it was not as polite." Gimli said, regretting that he had ever brought it up. Thranduil smiled for the first time in awhile. Gimli realized that Thranduil looked just like Legolas when he did that.  
  
"Do not worry dwarf, I do not take it personally. I know that much went on that day that should have never occurred. I suppose I was a bit hard but until Legolas brought you here, I never cared for dwarves and never did truly regret my decision. To be honest, when Legolas first told me he had befriended a dwarf, I seriously considered disowning him." Gimli could tell by the look on his face that Thranduil was not serious about disowning Legolas. Thranduil continued, "But now I know better for had he never brought you here, I would have never realized how unfair I was that day. Tell your father I apologize." he added with a smile. Gimli smiled back and wondered why he never noticed how much Thranduil and Legolas looked alike.  
  
Many miles away, Exile met up with his companions. The devil had told the others, who had returned to hell, to come back, for Exile did not seem to need any breaking in at the time. Vera was not sure whether what she saw was good or bad. Sure he was no longer unruly, but the fire that had been behind those silver-blue eyes only hours earlier was gone and was replaced with a cold, dead, emotionless, stare. She shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. She knew better than to contradict her lord. Vulcan sized up their new comrade. He would indeed be a powerful ally but he was still against using an elf turned demon for anything.  
  
At last, he spoke, "We are to head for Mirkwood forest again. We shall make them pay for thinking that they could defy us and thus defy our lord. Exile." Exile returned Vulcan's gaze, "This will be your test run. Please us and our lord, and you will not regret it. Make us angry. and well. you do not wish to know the torment you will go through for that." Exile nodded, but still did not say a word. Phantasma vaguely wondered if their newest member was a mute somehow. Vulcan's next order snapped her out of her musings. "We fly!" With that, they started at lightening speed to Mirkwood.  
  
Frodo found Aragorn, thoughtfully smoking his pipe. The sweet and refreshing smell of athelas was in the air. "Strider?" Frodo questioned. "Strider? Legolas has been forced over to His side, hasn't he?" Aragorn smiled when he heard his old nickname which had his mind drift back into happier times. Back when he was a ranger. He fondly remembered the look on Legolas' face the first time he had ever heard someone use his ranger name. It was in Bree and Butterbur had used it when they had come in. Legolas' mouth almost dropped a foot. He also remembered the many times that he and Legolas had hunted, tracked and fought together. After Aragorn had left his home in Rivendell, Legolas had taken him up as a surrogate brother. Those were happy memories.  
  
"Strider?" Frodo's voice called again, forcing the weary king out of his blissful recollections.  
  
"We don't know. I hope not but it is likely that Legolas did not win that fight. But even if he has been taken, we can get him back."  
  
"Are you certain?" Sam asked hopefully. "We are pretty sure." Aragorn answered.  
  
Pippin spoke next, "But, those other demons. Isn't it possible that they were normal too? Until He got to them? They haven't recovered. What if Legolas doesn't either?" Aragorn looked down at his clenched fists. He *had* thought about that but had tried his best not to dwell on it.  
  
"None of them were elves. Gandalf is certain of that. Therefore it is likely that he has more resistance to His will." Aragorn was hoping that anyway.  
  
Gimli ran up to Aragorn. "They are coming Aragorn. And we think Legolas is with them."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
OK!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll do a little tap dance if you do! (Not like you'll see it but. you know) Also, I'll update much sooner if you do review. Again, PLEASE? SAES?!?!? Anyway, quel re/andune/lome/du (good day/afternoon/evening/night) ya'll! 


	9. Chapter 9: A Break Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Ok, fine, I know, and we all know that I do not own the works of Tolkien or anything else that happens to be related to anything I mention in this story that does not belong to me. There, ya happy? PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Break Before the Storm  
  
The demons traveled full speed towards the elven home of Mirkwood. They didn't stop for anything, not until they reached the northern border off the forest. "I don't see why we are trying to sneak in! We can take the whole lot of them!" complained Vulcan.  
  
"Don't be a dolt although I know it's hard for you dear brother. They have the Istari now, they already know we're coming and when we do, they'll fight back, the wizard too! We must arrive without it being known and take out white wizard first."  
  
Vulcan snorted, "Even that fool doesn't stand a chance against all of us together!"  
  
Findla turned on him next, "Don't be so sure, that wizard is powerful, even if he doesn't always let be known."  
  
"Hn, I still say that old man isn't a threat to us. Besides, sister, you were the one that seemed so confident in our newest ally!" scoffed Vulcan again.  
  
"Do us all a favor and be quiet before you attract their attention." came an icy voice. The demon it came from was just as cold. Even the ground he touched froze so quickly that the plants did not have the time to die. They all stared at their newest member who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He hadn't said a word since they caught up with him but none of them failed to notice the silent animosity between him and Vulcan.  
  
Inglod was not over fond of Exile either after having his neck broken by the ice demon but he was smart enough to know that Exile could easily kill him if crossed. Vulcan on the other hand didn't care for the newest member's disrespect of him. After all, Vulcan thought, he *was* the leader of the group.  
  
"Hold your tongue Exile! You fail to remember who the leader of this company."  
  
Exile looked at him with disdain, "Perhaps it is possible that you are the leader only because no one else has challenged you?"  
  
Vulcan was quickly losing his patience, "You are bound to my orders Exile! You have no place to bandy words with me!"  
  
Exile smirked with contempt, "But your sister does? Besides, you are not the one I take orders from." Before Vulcan could argue, Exile turned his head away and began to stare at the stars thus closing the argument. One star in particular caught his eye and although he couldn't think of the reason. Had he his memory, he would have known it to be Elendil, the most beloved star of the elves.  
  
Back at the elven ken, Gimli, Gandalf, Thranduil and the hobbits were trying to convince Aragorn that he should stay. "He wants me!!! I will not stay here and endanger you all!!!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
Gimli was the next to yell, "Don't be an idiot!!! To go out by yourself would be suicide!!!"  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Aragorn, throwing yourself out into the open will not help anyone, you least of all. And with you would fall the world of men."  
  
"Please Mr. Strider sir, running off like that won't help nobody." Sam pleaded. Thranduil was busy looking out the window, thinking to himself about his son. Little did he know that his son was looking at the very star he was at that moment.  
  
Exile heard the conversation at the palace but he didn't even move. He wasn't going to tell them, let Vulcan find out on his own. Exile smiled evilly as he thought what he was going to do to that human once he got his claws on him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, as always, I know this was way too short, even more so than usual but I have a horrible case of the dreaded writers block. I do have an idea but I really need you guys to do it. Does anyone have any idea how I can get Aragorn to Lothlorien? Yep, you guessed it; I'm going to have him look into the mirror of Galadriel!! But like I said, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how to get him there. Also, I am sorely tempted to put a bit of, well.. I can't really call it 'romance'.. More of, and attraction or infatuation or we could just say hormones. Anyway, I'm thing about a bit of a Vera/Exile? But I'm not sure if you guys want to see anything like that. Please help via reviews. If you don't have an idea for either subject, normal reviews are always appreciated too. Ok I luv ya'll buh bye!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: A Heart of Ice

Disclaimer: Ok, how many times must I say this? I-DO-NOT-OWN-TOLKIEN'S- WORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES THAT MEANS LEGOLAS TOO!!! *pouts* Oh yeah, please ask my permission for the use of the characters I made up for this. I won't be happy if you take them away from me. *huggles Exile* Uhhh, ya, I think he counts as someone I made up. uhhh. EXILE IS MINE!!! I CAN'T HAVE LEGOLAS SO HE'LL HAVE TO DO!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes, and as always, big thanks to Legolas' Fanatical Fan Girl!!! YAY!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 10: A Heart of Ice  
  
Exile looked up at Eärendil until he heard a voice. "Oi! Exile!! Do you plan on coming over here sometime tonight?" Volten called. Exile did not seem to even acknowledge his comrade's presence, let alone react to his beckoning.  
  
Findla leaned over to her friends (Phantasma and Vera) and said, "He isn't the friendliest guy in the world, is he hon?" Vera decided to approach him but found as she did, she felt nervous. 'What in all the Hell is wrong with me? Why Am I so nervous around that kid?' The more she thought about it, the more she decided that it was because she knew their new member was strong, but she didn't know just yet the full extent of his supremacy.  
  
  
  
"Exile? Why do you not join us around the fire? Surely you want some company this night." Still no response. "Hey! Are you even paying attention to me?" He still would not acknowledge her. "ANWSER ME!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm but was shocked when she felt it. It was cold, just like his stare that was upon her.  
  
He glowered at her and coldly answered her, "Neither you nor the rest of that lot there can provide me with the company I want tonight. Leave me." He returned his gaze to the sky, wondering why it was he was so captivated by the stars and began to run over his plans for the night, one last time before carrying them out.   
  
In the mean time, Aragorn, Gandalf and the others were preparing for the return of the demons. Thranduil was still worried about Legolas. "Mithrandir, surely there is some way that can fight back without harming Legolas."  
  
Gandalf looked into his friend's eyes. "It may be possible, it may not be. We shall have to see." Thranduil could get no more out of the wizard.  
  
Gimli was doing his best to reassure the Hobbits. A job that would have usually fallen to Aragorn however, the King of Gondor had seemingly completely cut himself off from the outside world. Something kept telling him that all that had befallen Legolas was his fault. Aragorn had replayed the night that Legolas died over and over again and he has always come to the conclusion that he could have escaped the attack and could have pushed Legolas out of the way. Why he didn't was still a mystery.   
  
He, not any other the others, heard *him* entering the ken. Even the demons were not aware that Exile had left them to take care of Aragorn himself. Exile smiled evilly when he saw Aragorn was by himself in the gardens. However, Aragorn had not been a ranger for nothing and even though Exile was completely silent, he could no longer hide his presence as he did when he was an elf. Aragorn drew Anduril just in time to cross blades with his attacker. Even though Exile failed to catch Aragorn off guard, the ice demon still had far more power than the human and the blow, even though it was parried, still knock Aragorn back a few yards.   
  
The clash of steel was not lost upon the inhabitants of the forest, the alert was raised in the palace and the demons waiting a few miles north heard it. It didn't take long for Vulcan to realize who it was and he growled under his breath. "Exile." Before taking off to find their defiant associate. The other demons followed him and they arrive a few seconds before the elven guards, Gandalf, Gimli, Thranduil and the Hobbits arrived. The two warriors still clashed in their battle but Aragorn was weakening and couldn't hold off Exile's onslaught for long.  
  
But then, Aragorn saw an opening and made a desperate stab at his opponent. Exile cried out in surprise even though he felt little pain. Exile vaguely looked at the cut and heard a voice somewhere in his head, 'Your blood is cold Legolas, just like your heart.' He charged Aragorn again and Aragorn found another opening, but this time, Exile caught Aragorn's blade with his hand. Even though this cause a pause of only a few seconds, it seemed like forever to Aragorn as he looked into Exile's cold and callous face which had not even flinched when he caught the blade, even though there was blood running down his arm.  
  
Exile ended this respite by kicking Aragorn in the back, knocking the human into a tree and unconsciousness. "ARAGORN!" Frodo cried out as he ran forward but was caught by Vulcan. All the warriors looked as though they were going to fight but Vulcan decided that it was better to leave this time without a fight.  
  
Sam was the first to notice his master had been captured, "MR. FRODO!" All eyes were on the fire demon holding the hobbit hostage.  
  
He held his flaming sword near Frodo's neck. "See, this? If you want any chance of him living, you will drop your weapons." sneered Vulcan. All the elves and Hobbits hesitated. "I SAID DROP THEM!" To prove his point, he allowed is sword to get a little closer to Frodo's neck, making a superficial cut in doing so.  
  
Thranduil motioned for his men to drop their weapons although he was loath to do so. Vulcan leering said, "Very good. My boys and ladies come now. You too Exile!" He shot the demon of ice a dirty look that Exile returned. They took off taking Frodo with them to make sure no one tried to shoot them down.  
  
After they got away from the ken, Vulcan (who still had a tight grip on Frodo) turned on Exile and knocked the surprised demon out of the sky. "You insubordinate son of a bitch! What were you thinking! You were to wait for us to do anything! You are not to go gallivanting off by yourself again! Is that clear?" Vulcan demanded, staring deeply at Exile. Exile looked at Vulcan with disdain but nodded, not wanting anymore retribution.  
  
"What do you plan to do with the Halfling now?" Volten inquired once they were all back in the air. Vulcan looked at the captive and grinned and then dropped Frodo from no less than one hundred feet up in the air.  
  
Exile looked down as he saw the Hobbit screaming as he plummeted to the earth. When asked later, he could not recall why he did it but the next thing he knew, he was in a high speed nose-dive and caught the hobbit, second before he hit the ground. He checked Frodo over only to find that the hobbit had fainted. He smiled fondly at the hobbit just before he left him high in an elm tree and then, he rejoined his group who were gaping at him.  
  
"What did you save the Halfling for, Exile?" Phantasma asked with her head cocked. Exile smiled with disdain, "If you are going to try and make deals using hostages, it's best to not go back on your word lest they should learn not to listen to you."  
  
Even Inglod could figure out that there was more to it but they did not feeling like starting a fight with him at the moment. Exile became lost in his own thoughts again as he thought about that damned human. 'No matter, next time, there will be no escape.'   
  
************************************************************************  
  
OKIE DOKIE!!!!! How was that? Yes, I know, horribly short but I'm trying, honest!!! It would help a bunch if you guys would review. And I am still trying to figure out if I should have Vera have a crush on Exile (hmmm, considering they're demons, the rating may go up to R. unless you guys don't want that of course) and I am still trying to figure out how to get Aragorn to Lothlorien! HELP!!! PLEASE!!!! Ai'! Stupid computer! It says that this is the work of a 6th or 7th grader. PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Out of The Tree and Into the

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Tolkien's stuff but I *do* own *my* stuff. That makes sense no? *huggles chibi Exile* hehehe. Ok, now, before we go to review replies, please give a huge thank you to LEGOLAS'S FANATICAL FAN GIRL!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Toni N- Really? They don't allow R anymore? I was pretty sure that they only banned NC-17. Thanks for telling me. And also thank you for reviewing!!! ^^  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Thank you for your review, although I must say, it took me awhile to figure out if it was a compliment or an insult. ^_^;; Sorry, was not very awake when I got your review but I'm glad I got it all the same.  
  
Lady Lenna: THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY LONG AND VERY NICE REVIEW!!!! Oh and, don't worry, the way I'm thinking it so far, Vera MIGHT be dead well before Legolas/Exile ever figures out she likes him. Or, if not, anything he does with her is going to be strictly hormones at work. And don't feel bad, I hate it when they switch stories like that too. Man, I just realized I have a bit of a triangle here. An Arwen/Aragorn/Legolas/Vera! Aragorn love Arwen, Arwen love Aragorn, Legolas loves Arwen, and Vera loves Legolas. Dang, that sounds like a soap opera. And, yes, it seems very much like some of Legolas is still in there somewhere. Just how much, we'll find out.  
  
Gilraen3: Hmmm, I guess that is a good idea. I was kinda hoping for something else but that's the best idea I have seen so far and it's better than the things I was thinking. Thanks for reviewing; I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review for me!  
  
Nikki(): Yay! I love getting compliments. I don't really think it matters what your religion is or even if you don't have one, I just really put up the one note in chapter two as to avoid flames. I haven't really gotten any, just one and it's not really a flame I don't think. Anyway, I'm overjoyed to hear you like my work! I just hope I can keep living up to yours and other's expectations! Keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Anyway, ONTO CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Out Of The Tree and Into The Fire  
  
Cries bellowing, "FRODO! MR. FRODO! FRODO!" and such were soon to be heard all over Mirkwood. (Only Sam was shouting, "Mr. Frodo") They seemed to have searched the woodland forever yet they could still find no trace of the missing hobbit. They had all but given up. They went back to the palace, crestfallen and fearing the worst for Frodo. Sam, Merry and Pippin were in tears. Aragorn and Gimli were both in a state of shock. They both thought about how (counting Legolas as dead) very few of the Fellowship remained alive. Gandalf has still not returned.  
  
They had just began to all nod off when the tall white wizard entered with a small figure by his side. "MR. FRODO!" shouted Sam, who was the first at Frodo's side. They were all surprised to find Frodo unhurt, though quite shaken.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "He was about 50 feet up in an elm tree. It is no wonder we could not find him for that is a most unusual spot for a hobbit, especially at your age, Frodo." Gandalf ended his sentence with a light laugh.  
  
Frodo smiled, "Truth be told, I should be dead right now..." he began but then paused as the smile ran away from his face. "The last thing I remember, the yellowed haired one asking what they were going to do with me and then, the red haired one. He dropped me. I was so high up. I couldn't help but scream. But then. I think I fainted."  
  
Sam looked reassuringly at his master and friend. "Well don't worry about that anymore Mr. Frodo. You're safe on the ground again."  
  
Frodo smiled again, "I'll be amazed if I can ever climb a tree again!"  
  
What amazed Aragorn was the fact that Frodo was alive. He pulled Gandalf aside while the hobbits made merry. "Gandalf, that was no accident that Frodo ended up in a tree. What happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Gandalf smiled, "I think I was indeed correct in guessing that Legolas is still very much alive."  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EXILE!" Vulcan snarled. Exile looked at him coolly,  
  
"There was no reason to kill him but there was a reason not to. You shouldn't go back on your word. Being known as a lair is not exactly an asset in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Vulcan glared at him with even more hatred. "I DECIDED NOT TO SPARE THE HALFLING!!!"  
  
Exile returned the hate-filled gaze. "But *I* decided that *I* would spare him his life. You will get things much easier if you are known to keep your word."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING A MAN OF MY WORD!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MAKING THINGS EASIER! I CARE ABOUT MY MEN FOLLOWING ORDERS!"  
  
Exile sneered at him, "Temper, temper... You truly must learn not to pick fights with your betters." "IT THAT A CHALLENGE!?" Vulcan bellowed. Exile smiled mockingly, almost daring him to strike, "No, just a warning."  
  
The others could tell a fight was brewing. A fight they did not need. "Come on you two! You're acting like children!" Vera shouted as she pulled her brother away from Exile. Findla went to make sure Exile did not try anything although she would not touch him. Volten went to assist in case she needed it.  
  
Exile sighed, "Don't be stupid. I am not going to fight with that shrew unless he throws the first blow." Vulcan had had enough. Vulcan dashed forward with his sword drawn and made to slash at Exile, only to find a barrier come up between them. An ice barrier.  
  
As soon as Vulcan touched the wall of ice with his sword, the sword and the arms holding it were frozen solid. Exile smiled evilly as he turned around, whip drawn. "You couldn't resist, could you, silly boy?" Vulcan expected a hit and closed his eyes to prepare for the blow, a blow that never came. "You really think me a coward enough to strike an incapacitated enemy?" Exile taunted as he walked away.  
  
Vulcan didn't know if he was grateful or if he hated him even more for this. He supposed both. "We will attack again at night fall tomorrow."  
  
Aragorn and the others ate breakfast even though dawn's early morning light had just graced the dim forest with light. None of them could nor tried to sleep that night. The hobbits ate eagerly (Frodo's experience had not effected his appetite) while Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf each smoked on their pipes and mused over the events of the night. Gimli was overjoyed to hear that it must have been Legolas who saved Frodo. "Then that means the lad still has some of his old self in him! Excellent!"  
  
Aragorn turned to Gandalf, "We need more council for this Gandalf, we cannot do this alone."  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtfully and blew a ring a smoke, "I think, we may want to make a visit to Lothlorien."  
  
Exile's ears perked up as he heard those words and vaguely wondered what those fools would do if they knew he was listening in on their every conversation. "They are going to leave soon." he said. All the demons looked at him.  
  
Volten found his voice first, "What? What do you mean they're leaving?" Exile smirked,  
  
"We cannot wait for nightfall. They are going to leave for Lothlorien at noon today. We will have to move now if we wish to catch them."  
  
Vulcan cocked his head, "We are after the elves fool. I care not for that band of misfits, and if the white wizard if leaving, all the better reason to attack at night."  
  
Exile shot a dirty look at the master of flame. "I want to kill that human and I swear by my own blood and anything else I have the power to swear by, I will kill any and all who try to stop me."  
  
Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits planned to leave at noon for Lothlorien, hoping that leaving now would surprise the demons. "We must hurry. We must pack light to travel quicker." huffed Gandalf as he helped the hobbits pack. Gimli went outside to make ready for the journey and Aragorn wandered off into the castle as he was ready to leave anyway.  
  
Aragorn found that his feet lead him to Legolas' room. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered all the good times he had spent with his friend whom he now called foe. His mind drifted back to the day he and Legolas first met. They didn't get along very well but after a life threatening experience that is not told here, they had grown fond of each other and hardly ever left the other's side. He smiled as he looked at some of the things Legolas had picked up over the ages. Aragorn's mind came back to reality and went back down stairs where he found Gandalf. "Find Gimli, it is time to go." Gandalf instructed. Aragorn nodded and went outside.  
  
Aragon followed Gimli's fresh tracks easily in the noon sun. But to his horror, a loud blood curling scream came from the direction Gimli went. Aragorn ran as fast as he could. He dodged trees, bushes, briars. Until he reached a clearing and there he saw the horrible scene.  
  
Exile was standing, a bloody dagger in his hand and Gimli's crumpled body at his feet, soaking in a pool of blood. Aragorn was horrified, "Legolas. How could you."  
  
Exile looked up with a demented and evil grin on his face, "The same way I plan to do it to you Estel."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I know. Evil cliffy, and still too short. I'm sorry but I had to have one cliff and I think most of my other chapters are pretty nice about that kinda stuff. Is Gimli dead? Will Aragorn die? If you want to find out, you must review. Please? And then, maybe I won't do any more cliffs. Ok, maybe a few. Uhhh. I think I'm going to hide behind Exile now just in case you guys decided to kill me. *cowers behind Exile* Uhhh, if you review, I might update before I leave for Main on Sunday. O.O;; Uh oh, you guys aren't gonna like that are you? I'm gonna be gone for the next two weeks. I'M SORRY!!! DON'T KILL ME FOR LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFIE FOR TWO WEEKS!!!! Uhhh, please help me Exile. Good boy. 


	12. Chapter 12: More Confrontation

Disclaimer: Ok, I do NOT own it!! Unlike the bruise on my forehead from a moose antler (don't ask, looooong story). I never thought I'd find something in this life time harder than my head.  
  
  
  
Lady Lenna: Yipe!!! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys with a cliffy for a week. Ok, maybe I did, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! And we don't know if Gimli is dead *yet* nor if Aragorn is gonna die *yet*. And it's hard to explain the Exile/Legolas thing. They're actually one in the same but err. I guess the best way to put it is split personalities but not quite that either. And to be honest, I have never seen Gilmore Girls, but I used to hear about it all the time from my old class mates, not enough to know what you're talking about though. And I don't think I know what you mean about romance romance, I mean I do, but I don't. Owe. My head hurts.  
  
LadyofMirkwood: Nope, Legolas can never be all evil, Exile on the other hand.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Your fifty percent right. Exile does have a plan, but Gimli is not in on it, he may not even be alive. Close enough though! ;)  
  
Gilraen3: As I have said earlier, Legolas wouldn't, Exile is a different story. ;)  
  
Nikki: I'm glad I have been missed, but, who said I wouldn't make anymore cliffies? O.O;; Uh oh, you guys aren't gonna like me for that are you.? Uh, Exile, come here, I need a body guard again. Don't look at me like that, I created you! You will obey, or I shall hit you with a moose antler and trust me, that hurts!!!!   
  
Eladriewen: YAY!! Thank you. At least SOMEONE thinks I can write. My old English teacher thought I was a horrible writer. Of course, I think much of it was that she just plain didn't like me very much.   
  
Star-Stallion: ^_^;; Hehehe. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't make things too easy for the good guys, could I? I'm glad your back, did you have fun? I did on my vacation. But whatever you do, DO NOT ORDER CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM FROM THE CANADIANS!!! I did from this one place (hopefully others are different) and it tasted like vinegar! The Maple Nut was good though. Anyway, ONTO THE FIC!!!!   
  
Chapter 12: More Confrontation  
  
Exile dropped the dagger that was soaked in Gimli's blood and drew out his whip. He smiled as he saw Aragorn cringed away in fear and horror. "So," Exile began, "This, is the king of men. I see no difference in you then what the rest of your race an not show." He raised his hand that held the whip higher, getting ready to attack. Aragorn drew Anduril, ready to fight the ruined form of his best friend. Exile just sneered at the human's feeble attempt to defy him. There was a loud crack of the whip and a flash of white light.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see Gandalf with Exile's whip wrapped around his staff. Exile was not pleased about having his revenge disrupted. "Get out of my way, White Wizard." he snarled at the wizard.  
  
Gandalf raised his staff, "You shall not kill him, Legolas. He has passed through too much to die now."  
  
Exile glared at Gandalf but with just a trace of sorrow, he growled, "Legolas is dead, and it is his fault!" he pointed at Aragorn with the final words and made as if to charge him but Gandalf blocked him again.   
  
"I cannot let you kill him Legolas." Gandalf held his staff in a warning manner.  
  
Exile became even more enraged at being called his old name again. "I TOLD YOU!LEGOLAS IS GONE! MY NAME IS EXILE! NOW OUT OF MY WAY!" he tried to go around Gandalf again only to be blocked again. Gandalf breathed deeply before muttering a spell. Exile knew not what the wizard was trying to do but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it very much so he pulled his whip back into a ready position, only to be knocked down from behind by a flaming sword.   
  
"VULCAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT YOU BASTARD?" Exile shouted at his fellow demon.  
  
Vulcan sneered at him in disdain, "You are to come back with me. You left without being giving leave. Follow me, NOW!"   
  
Exile jumped to his feet, "I REFUSE TO FOLLOW YOU LIKE A DOG WITH MY TAIL BEWEEN MY LEGS! STAY OUT OF THIS!"   
  
Vulcan sneered, "Fine. I'd like to see what kind of mess the White Wizard makes out of you. You're alone in this fight Exile, and I do not believe that you can handle the wizard, the human and ME!" Exile glared hatefully at Vulcan, but acquiesced, though it was obvious he did not do so willingly and the two demons left.   
  
Aragorn rushed to Gimli's side and checked the dwarf's vitals. He thanked the Valar when he found the dwarf still had a fairly decent pulse. He undid Gimli's armor and began to treat the wound well enough to move him back to the palace. After he left, Gandalf found the dagger and brought it with them to test for poison.   
  
"DAMN YOU EXILE!" Vulcan shouted and he scratched Exile across the face, leaving a horrible wound that bleed profusely. Exile glared at him but said nothing. Vulcan smirked at his rival's lack of words, "What's more, you didn't even hit that dwarf in the vitals. Any idiot can kill a dwarf and you missed them! He's going to be fine by tomorrow probably!" Exile just looked at the ground but not before Phantasma caught the look on his face, she understood.  
  
As comprehension dawned on her face, she spoke, "He wasn't trying to kill the dwarf."   
  
Vulcan's gazed snapped onto her, "What?"   
  
Findla picked it up too, "That was just meant to try and get a rise out of the human."   
  
Volten cocked his head, "Wouldn't it have been better to just kill the dwarf?"   
  
Vera shook her head, "No, I can see his mind. He wants the first being he kills to be that man, Aragorn. Is that not correct, Exile?"   
  
Exile smirked, "That is correct. Aragorn shall fall as the first being that I kill, and he shall fall at no other hand than mine."   
  
Vulcan growled, "You are to follow my orders, not carry a grudge! If you don't listen to me Exile, than *I* will kill the human!" Exile snapped.   
  
"ICE DRAGON!" Exile shouted as he threw his whip high into the air. It became a terrifying dragon that soon, was wrapped around Vulcan's body with his head in its open jaws. Vulcan had never been so cold before in his life, he thought he was going to die. Exile grabbed Vulcan's face with one claw and forced Vulcan to look at him. Exile's touch was just as cold as his dragon's. "If you touch so much as one hair on that man's head and I swear, I will not stop my dragon next time."   
  
Vulcan was more scared then, than he had ever been in his entire life but still tried to look at Exile defiantly, "When did you learn how to do that?"   
  
Exile sneered, stretching the skin on his now scarred face, "I just watched some of you guys do that when you thought I was not looking, I'm a very quick study." Exile released his grip on Vulcan's face and grabbed the tail end of the dragon, turning it back into a whip. He returned the whip to his side and then leaned against the tree, looking at the sky. He almost wished that the stars were out; they were always a comfort to him though he still did not know why.   
  
"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!" Gimli growled as he struggled against Aragorn and a few of the healers of Mirkwood.   
  
"Calm down Gimli! You are not doing yourself, nor your wounds any favors!" Aragorn shouted. Gimli finally relented and sat down in his new bed in the healing ward. He crossed his arms across his chest and the elven healers thanked the Valar that the dwarf had stopped fighting them. The healers left Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf alone.   
  
Thranduil entered and stopped in horror as he saw Gimli. "I-I had heard that the demons attacked again. I heard that someone was injured. I didn't think it would be you." He slumped down in a chair, exhausted from the past few days. "I am sorry. I know who it was who did this. It was Legolas, wasn't it?"   
  
Gandalf sighed, "Yes, and no. Exile and Legolas are one in the same although they are both very different from each other. Neither knows what the other is doing." Thranduil nodded is head in understanding while Gimli and Aragorn wondered how anyone could understand Gandalf that easily. Gandalf noticed the confused looks on the dwarf's and the man's faces and smiled. "Have either of you two ever heard of a ying-yang?" Aragorn nodded but since Gimli did not know, Gandalf drew a circle with a wavy line down the center, one side black, the other side white. "It is meant to show a balance of the light and darkness. Legolas, we can assume is the light, and Exile, the darkness. In this particular case, the dark has become more powerful, destroying the balance between light and darkness. We must help Legolas regain that balance."   
  
Gimli finally put it together, "So Exile is Legolas' dark side?" Gandalf nodded.   
  
Miles away, Exile was listening again to their conversation. He was mildly interested in what the White Wizard was saying. It was nice to be able to acquire news in such a manner. He heard something much closer though and he snapped his head to his side, only to see Vera. "What are you doing here Vera?" he eyed her suspiciously. There was something odd about her tonight. He knew something was up but he couldn't put his finger on it, which he did not like.   
  
Vera walked, almost nervously closer to her fellow demon with a wet cloth and some bandage and a small tray of food and drink. "I thought you might like that wound to be cleaned up. Plus, I have never seen you eat anything, nor have I seen you sleep. Even demons can't live like that." She edged closer before saying, "I apologize for what my brother did. He does not exactly like anyone who is more powerful than he is." She was right next to him now and she chanced moving her hand, with the wet cloth closer to his wound."   
  
"I'm not going to bite you know." smirked Exile. He didn't know why she was being so kind to him. He *did* know that it had been awhile since he had been touched by a female. He almost welcomed the pleasure as she stroked the side of his face with the damp cloth.   
  
Vera was startled to see that there wasn't even a scar left. There had just been some dry blood that Exile didn't seem to care enough to wash it off. 'Well then. I guess this bandage is useless.' she thought, but she then noticed that Exile's eyes were closed as though he were enjoying this. She pulled her hand away and Exile opened his eyes again. She found herself looking into his ice cold, blue eyes. She could have sworn that when he had just opened his eyes, for a second they were not the cold orbs staring at her now. There was something warm and kind about them yet.   
  
Exile knew something was up but he didn't have time to bother with the girl. He turned his gaze back to the sky. Vera knew she was losing him to the sky again so she asked, "Are you not going to eat? And why don't you sleep a bit. The sky isn't going anywhere you know." She ended with a laugh.   
  
Exile didn't move and Vera's smiled faded so she just looked up at the sky too. "They comfort me, yet I do not know why." Vera jumped when she heard his light voice and stared at him. He was still looking at the sky. Vera couldn't figure out why she was so nervous around him. She normally didn't act like this so it was a mystery to her. She put down a tray filled with food and returned to the campsite with the other demons.   
  
The tray was empty by morning.   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
OK!! I think that wasn't to short. I'm thinking that MAYBE this is getting a bit romancy. I don't know. You guys tell me. Just to let you know, I don't think it's too bad because I made Exile devoid of any such feelings of love. Just tell me if there is anything you guys want to see or don't want to see via review. Also, I have some rough sketches on what I pictured the demons looking like. I might try and setup a web page with the pictures on it. Let me know (also via review) if you want me to do that. Ok I love ya'll buh byeeee!!! ;) 


	13. Chapter 13: Departure for Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I own the Lord of the Rings, about as much as I own Jupiter. Meaning, I own neither. And as always, let's thank my beta read, Legolas' Fanatical Fan Girl! YAY!  
  
Nightbird*Songbird: LOL!! I love you guys!! You are one of, if not my all time best reviewers!!! You guys are hereby granted to say whatever you want in your reviews (within reason of course, we can't go above R, ok?). I'm glad I ain't the only one with multi person reviews!  
  
Uhhh. That's it for review replies, sorry for those who sent some but methinks my computer messed up so the chapter 12 reviews were mixed up with the chapter 11 reviews. Sorry, I only did one but I remember getting Nightbird*Songbird's review today. Sorry, hopefully this mistake shall not happen again. I hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Departure for Lothlorien  
  
Exile was still awake when the other demons began to awaken. Volten was the first. He looked around, scratching his back until he laid his eyes on Exile, who was still looking at the sky. "Yep, as usual. Don't you have any life at all, mate?"  
  
No Answer  
  
"You know, I think you really need a girl. Or perhaps it might be that males are your preference, aye?" Exile glared at him, unfortunately, Volten was very good at reading minds, just as long as he could see the others eyes. "Ah, so, you had a girl but she liked another more than you? Shame, but I don't doubt that Vera wouldn't mind filling in for whoever you 'ad before."  
  
"You have a really big mouth for a broom head, Sparky." Exile snickered.  
  
Volten flushed, "Don't call me that. And I am not a broom head!"  
  
Exile grinned and returned his gaze skyward. Volten joined the rest of the group, which was beginning to wake up.  
  
Gimli had greatly improved over night, the elven healers even said that he probably could make the trip to Lothlorien if they kept a steady pace but Aragorn would have none of it. "Gimli, you are going to stay here. Gandalf and I shall go. The hobbits will stay here also."  
  
Gimli was not the only one to protest. "Mr. Strider! I can't believe you intend to leave us behind!" Sam cried out.  
  
Merry was next, "You'll have to tie us up in a sack to try and stop us."  
  
Gimli was outraged, "I don't need any more time to recover! Us dwarves can heal just about anything over night. Much quicker than any pointy ear!" In the end, Aragorn finally consented, faced with the fact that Gimli and the hobbits would follow on their own accord if he tried to make them stay and Thranduil already told him that he refused to hold them in Mirkwood like prisoners. Gandalf pulled Aragorn aside and took him deep into the caverns of the Mirkwood palace. Aragorn whispered, "Why did you bring me all the way down here?"  
  
Gandalf looked solemn, "How do you think Exile knew that we were going to try to leave for Lothlorien yesterday?" Before Aragorn could answer Gandalf continued, "I think Exile somehow is able to hear what we say. Even here, I am not sure that our conversation is secret."  
  
Sure enough, miles away, Exile was still catching in on their every word. He snickered as he heard that they were trying to hide from him. 'Nice try you fools.' he thought as he grinned evilly to himself. He tried to creep away again to stop the human from leaving when he was slammed to the ground and held there. "GET OFF OF ME INGLOD YOU OAF!"  
  
Vulcan got in his face, sneering, "Trying to run again Exile? I think not. I think not."  
  
"Inglod! Get off of him! Vulcan, I don't think that's necessary." Vera shoved the huge demon off of Exile with relative ease and helped the bewildered ice demon up. Vulcan looked like her as if she were a traitor, in a way, he felt she was.  
  
Volten saw an argument coming on so he pulled Vulcan away from Exile and Vera. "Come on Vulcan, leave it alone." Vulcan didn't want to leave it alone, but decided he would, for now.  
  
Exile shot Inglod a dirty look as he brushed himself off. The demon of rock hardly paid any attention to him. He was furious over the fact that he wasn't going to be able to stop the human from reaching Lothlorien; or at least not with Vulcan watching him like a hawk. He decided to bide his time, for now...  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn finished their conversation and when they went back to the main halls, they found that the others were already finished packing. To Gandalf's displeasure, Thranduil seemed to have resolved to go with them. Before Gandalf could argue, Thranduil held up his hand, as though blocking Gandalf's words, "No Mithrandir, I have every intention of going with you. He is my son; I want a part in this. You cannot stop me." Gandalf knew how stubborn Thranduil was and decided not to argue for they had wasted enough time as it was.  
  
They left for Lothlorien with about four hours to sunset. Verne' was in charge while the king was gone. Thranduil somehow managed to get out without a guard, so the group consisted of Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Thranduil, Sam, Merry, Frodo, and Pippin.  
  
One good thing about having Thranduil in the group was that they did not have to worry about getting lost for, who would know Mirkwood forest better than the king? Gimli and the hobbits didn't know how Thranduil knew where he was going when the forest was so thick that even though it was daytime, it appeared to be a perpetual midnight under the trees. They camp well after night fall. How the Gandalf, Aragorn and Thranduil knew the time, the others didn't know because they saw no change of light. It was always the same, unending black.  
  
Exile heard the eight companions leave for Lothlorien a few hours after noon, however there was no chance for him to escape during the daylight hours so he resolved to wait until the others fell asleep. The other demons seemed so painstakingly slow to Exile that he thought that he would go mad. I believed that the inactivity was probably Vulcan acting spiteful, just to attempt to show Exile who was the boss. Exile watched him in contempt as he spoke with the others about attacking the next day.  
  
Exile wished that he could force the sun to go down but he had to wait. Even when the sun finally dropped below the horizon, Vulcan seemed to stay awake in spite of Exile. However, around midnight, even Vulcan's vigilant eyes began to droop until the fire demon was fast asleep. Exile smiled as he saw his chance. He quietly crept away from the encampment, ready to finally take his revenge. However, he didn't notice a certain yellow hair demon following him.  
  
Aragorn had no idea where he was. There was a heavy fog that only allowed him to see a few feet in front of him. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Legolas! His friend was no longer in his deformed state. Aragorn hardly dared to believe it. "Legolas?" He began, "Mellonin? *My friend?*"  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded, "Nae saian luume' mellonin. *It has been too long my friend.*" Aragorn tried to reach out to touch his friend but Legolas stepped away and held up his hand, motioning Aragorn to not touch him. "No Aragorn. Don't try to. You know you cannot touch me here. I am here to ask you something very important." Legolas' voice seemed to be more of an echo than anything else.  
  
"Anything my friend." Aragorn said.  
  
"Kill me." Legolas stated flatly.  
  
Aragorn was in shock. "What?"  
  
"You must kill me. I no longer have control over my own mind. If you don't do this. I am afraid I am going to kill you all, saes, mellonin. *please my friend* You must do this. My soul will never find rest now until I die. Saes, do this to protect yourself, and what is left of myself." Legolas finished mournfully.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No! I will do anything but take your life by my own hands!"  
  
"If you don't then I will be forced to take yours by mine." Legolas's voice said that there was no room for a different opinion.  
  
Aragorn tried to grab hold of his friend's shoulders, to try and make him see reason, only to have his hands go through Legolas, as if the elf were no more than an illusion. Tears came to Aragorn's eyes as he suddenly realized that Legolas was transparent. "Legolas. I can't. Please, do not make me."  
  
Legolas looked sorrowfully down at his own translucent hands with pearly silver tears beginning to form in his own eyes. "I'm sorry Estel." Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes, "There is no other way for me to rest in peace. Please, I need you to do this for me. It pains me to ask you to do such a thing but it must be done." Legolas suddenly seemed startled about something, "Aragorn! Wake up! NOW!"  
  
Aragorn didn't want to leave his friend, he just wanted to stay with his friend but even as he reached out to the elf again, the world around him faded.  
  
Aragorn's eyes snapped open only to see Exile standing over him holding a blade that was plunging down towards Aragorn's heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I know. Another evil, evil cliffie, but you guys can forgive me, right? *looks around nervously* Right.? Ummmmm. I think I just may want to hide behind Exile again. Just review and *maybe* I'll update really soon. Maybe not... Having severe writer's block right now. REVIEW, PLEASE!!! IT IS MY LIFE SOURCE!!! I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE!!! And I need to live or else you'll never know whether Exile got Aragorn this time or not. You think I wouldn't kill off Aragorn? Hehehe. Then you obviously haven't figured out how evil I am yet then. Mwahahahaha. I'll tell you this, I *promise* that at least one person, who isn't a bad guy, *will* die in this fic. But who? Bump bum buummmm!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Lothlorien At Last

Disclaimer: OK, I hereby disclaim the following; The Lord of the Rings, Legolas, Inuyasha, Pirates of the Caribbean, Will Turner, my sock brand, the house I live in, the computer I am using, the clothes brand I wear, my shoe brand, The Kwikie-Mart (... is that even how you spell it?), Haldir's death (oops... did I give away too much on that? *evil grin*), I don't own the evil grin I just did, and I think that's about it. Oh yeah, also, apparently to a flame I just got, I don't own any talent in writing either... -_-*   
  
As always, a big thank you to Legolas's Fanatical Fan Girl for being my wonderful beta reader and friend! ^^  
  
***VERY boring author's note ahead. Just ranting because I got a rude flame in one of my stories... You can skip it if you want to unless you're planning on flaming me.***  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
AN: OK, sorry about this peeps... I'm putting this in all of my new chapters... I got a really rude flame and I really don't like that. There are some things in the world that are unforgivable in my eyes... Deliberate cruelty is one of those things... And I have a fairly stressful life. I am always pressured to make sure I ALWAYS have the honor roll (you should hear the lecture I get if I don't, which has become increasingly often), I hold down TWO jobs, my 21 year old brother acts like a kid so *I'm* the one who always having to be the adult around the house. I have no real life of my own in the summer because I keep having to go to these weird summer things for smart kids *shrugs* AND I take care of my grandmother(s)! Writing fanfics is one of the few things I get to do for enjoyment in my life and I am NOT going to stop it just because some snot nosed little brat said so! I work too hard to be denied a little bit of happiness! Got that?!?!   
  
Anyone who plans on flaming me; be warned. Any and all flames I get from here on end (in ANY of my stories) will be posted in a private chat, and each and every one of my friends shall take turns, laughing mercilessly at it. So unless you revel in the idea of being laughed at by people on all corners of the Earth (one of the perks of going to those summer things is that I meet kids from all over the world) I suggest that you try to be at LEAST a little polite...  
  
You don't HAVE to like my work but you could just say "I don't like this" instead of" YOU'RE STORY SUCKS!!" I don't need to be cursed at, yelled at, made fun of or degraded anymore than I already am in my own life! As for the people who have always been kind to me I my reviews, I'm sorry that I had to waste space on something that should be obvious but I am not going to tolerate this kind of treatment! Not only is it rude, but it is just plan cruel and our world has enough of that without people cursing at each other like that. CURSING DOES NOT MAKE YOU COOL IN ANYWAY WHAT SO EVER!! I have a bad habit of it but at least I'm TRYING to break it, nor have I ever deliberately tried to be cruel in a review! In conclusion, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!!! That's all... Again, I am sorry that I had to waste space for something as stupid as this but it had to be done...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*** End Ranting***  
  
Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1: YAY! I'm happy you like this! I used to be an all humor reading person myself until I found the Mellon Chronicles! Those were the best stories I have ever seen. I really hope Cassia and Siobhan become published authors, you can bet I'll buy their books! O_O No killing Frodo? Erm, ah well, don't worry about it. I already almost killed him so he should be fine... Right? ^_^;; I actually thought about something like that... I might still do it... Well, here's the next chapter, and a cookie, just for you! ^_-  
  
Gilraen3: *hides behind Exile* I'm sorry! It's too much fun to write cliffies though... O_o;; Oops. Did I say that? Ummmmm. Maybe I should shut up now. A cookie for you. Just as long as you don't hurt me.  
  
Nightbird*Songbird: ^^ YAY!! I like long reviews! And don't worry, I sound like an evil lady out of a Disney movie when I laugh too. And tell Lileth that she's free to have Volten for any sick thoughts she has when this story is over (knowing him he probably wont complain. ^_-) Cookies for you guys!  
  
Lady Lenna: Yeop, Aragorn just might want to move. But will I let him? *cheeky grin* Ouch, no internet for two weeks... That's an evil even I cannot comprehend. You'll just have to wait and see if Aragorn is going to kill Legolas or not. Yeop, who *does* know what I'm going to do? Even I do not know at times. Here, have a cookie!!! ^^  
  
LadyofMirkwood: Hmmm. I seem to have two reviews from you on the same chapter. Heh, like I mind. And I know I'm evil so I take it as a compliment. *bows* It is not for naught that my friends call me "Knives" (an evil crazy guy from a show called Trigun). Hmmmm, I don't know. I just might enjoy killing Aragorn. Maybe. We'll see. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) Am I going to have to hide behind Exile from you too now? I just might want to... Just in case you don't much like this next chapter. Oops. Said too much. X.X ...Cookie?  
  
Shanya: Yeop, demon elf. I wanted something original and I have never seen that done before so, here's the result! And a cookie for you!!! (lol, I have many, many cookies) ^^  
  
Whoa, that is a long header. Probably due to the fact I was ranting about some stupid flame... Oh and Maddy, if you're reading this (or any of my personal friends from school or the like) don't bother trying to hunt down the person(s) who did it. I deleted it, you know, because it was rude (but mainly so you guys wouldn't try to do something to them)... I wonder about you guys sometimes (probably from hanging around me too much ^^)... BY the way, to avoid any more flames, I know some of the characters (*coughFrodocough*) were supposed to never be in Lothlorien again, but I changed it for this fic, ok? If not, oh well, don't read it. Anyway, ONTO THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 14: Lothlorien At Last!   
  
Aragorn watched in horror as the shining blade Exile held came down towards his chest like a shadow of death, claiming its victim, until a gruff cry was heard, followed by a yell from Exile, who was now trying to pull a small axe that had been thrown by Gimli, out of his leg.   
  
The sound of the fight awaked the rest, who became battle ready. Exile glared at Aragorn with pure hatred in his ice blue eyes. Aragorn pulled out his sword, preparing to face off with Exile. However, he was not prepared for the metal chain that came out of the forest and struck Gandalf in the head, knocking the Istari unconscious, for the moment anyway.   
  
"Volten! What are you doing here?" Exile growled.   
  
Volten came out of the thicket with a smirk on his face, "Exile, if it weren't for me, you could very well be dead. Vulcan may want to keep you on a tight leash but I think the only way to get this out of your system is to let you kill the human first." He shrugged, "I don't know why Vulcan is so keen on not letting you. He's just bull-headed that way. But enough talk. Kill the man so we can leave this accursed place and get on to more important things. I'll take care of the rest." Volten smiled evilly at Thranduil as he said those last words.   
  
Thranduil returned the glare but threw a worried glance at Gandalf, who was still on the ground. "I will not let you kill the others." He growled.   
  
Volten snickered, "Alright then. Give me what you've got elf."   
  
Thranduil and Volten began their heated clash while Aragorn and Exile were still staring each other down. They couldn't attack each other but for very different reasons.   
  
Aragorn still couldn't bear to attack his best friend. Someone he had known for as long as he could remember. 'I know what you asked me my friend, but I can't imagine doing it. By the Valar, I wish this was another dream.'   
  
Exile was of a very different mind, 'Damn this leg and that dwarf! If it weren't for him, that human's blood would be at the end of my sword."   
  
Thranduil chanced a side glance at his son and Aragorn. He was about to yell at Aragorn to try and take down Exile while he was injured but another blow from Volten that was aimed at his head forced Thranduil to return his thoughts to his own task.   
  
Gimli was trying to join the fight but the hobbits wouldn't let him.   
  
Frodo pinned Gimli's cape down with Sting. "Gimli! You're still hurt! You shouldn't fight them!" he pleaded with the dwarf.   
  
Pippin and Merry finally got Gimli to sit on the ground, much to the dwarf's displeasure. They knew not what to watch, Thranduil and Volten's battle, or Aragorn's and Exile's seemingly endless staring contest.   
  
Aragorn was not ready when Exile sprang forward, sword drawn, aiming for his throat. Aragorn had hardly enough time to bring his sword up to block the hit. Aragorn knew something was wrong. Something happened to Exile, he could see it in his eyes.   
  
'It's time to finish this." Exile thought as he ran forward to kill the human. But when they crossed blades, he saw something in his mind's eye.   
  
*flashback*   
  
"Aragorn! Watch it!" The king over did his slash (with a wooden sword) and bashed his elven friend upside the head sending Legolas sprawling. Gimli laughed as the poor prince stood up. "Ok Aragorn, you want to play hard ball? We'll play hard ball!" he abandoned his wooden sword and with a mock battle cry, tackled the king of Gondor to the ground. "Give up mortal?" he said to the pinned human.   
  
"Never foul being!" laughed Aragorn.   
  
Legolas almost hoped he would say that. "Fine." He said as he began to mercilessly tickle Aragorn.   
  
"Stop that Legolas!" cried Aragorn whose face was now bright red. "This isn't helping the children! You don't seriously want them to try to tickle orcs, do you now?"   
  
Legolas finally conceded and helped his friend up. "I do not think even a hobbit would be that fool hardy."   
  
*End flashback*   
  
Aragorn could have sworn he saw a familiar glint in Exile's eyes just then, something that made him think of Legolas.  
  
Even Volten and Thranduil stopped as Exile stared at Aragorn as though the human had turned into some monster. In the next instant, Exile leaped away from the human and was gone.   
  
Thranduil turned around to try and question Volten where Exile had gone but Volten was gone too.   
  
Back at the demon's encampment...   
  
Volten finally caught up wit Exile. "Damn. For an injured demon, you move plenty damn quick." He tried to look at Exile in the eye but the ice demon looked away. "What happened back there? You could have finally killed that human, something that you have been complaining about since day one!"   
  
Exile still did not answer him. At first, Volten thought he was deep in thought, until he saw what Exile was staring at.   
  
Vulcan.   
  
"Well, well, well. Exile, you tried to go after *him* again, didn't you?" Vulcan turned to Volten, "Why didn't you stop him Volten? I know you helped him. I also know what you said. 'Bull-headed' eh? Don't worry, you'll both get a *very* good punishment for not putting up with your 'bull-headed' leader."   
  
Volten cringed. He knew this was going to hurt, badly.   
  
Vulcan cast a disdainful glance upon the two and said, "We are going to return home, to make sure these two get it back in their heads, who is the boss."   
  
Back with Aragorn and the others.   
  
Gandalf finally had awoken and they began an almost painfully quick pace to Lothlorien. Thranduil was beginning to wish that they had gone on horseback but knew that the dwarf and hobbits would not be able to ride. He pulled Gandalf aside, "Mithrandir, those demons are not after them. There will be a town just below the forest. We can get horses there and we shall leave the hobbits and the dwarf there.   
  
Gandalf shook his head, "Nay, then they shall try to follow us on their own and on foot. They will be in even more danger then for there are still orcs roaming the lands. Even a small group of orcs would be hard for Gimli in his current state and the hobbits."   
  
Thranduil sighed, "As you wish Gandalf. Although I don't think the halflings can keep this pace much longer, nor can the dwarf although he will probably outlast them." Thranduil continued leading them through the southern most regions of Mirkwood.   
  
The evil of Dol Guldur still lingered in the land with the same desperation as an old man clutches urgently onto his youth. The hobbits and Gimli were relived when they finally came out of the forest and came upon open fields. They could see a small town in the distance.   
  
They came into the small village and look for a tavern, (Thranduil had his hood up to make sure he didn't draw any attention to himself) and they stayed at the tavern for three nights, after which, they would not stop until they reached Lothlorien.   
  
Three days later, keeping their brutal pace, the weary travelers finally reached the northern most reaches of Lothlorien. Thranduil's spirit, (which had become distressed ever since his son had become a demon) began to lift as they crossed the Celebrant. Thranduil looked around himself, "I have not seen these woods for many years." Thranduil was not the only one happy to be in Lothlorien.   
  
Gimli smiled as he thought about how it was inevitable that he would see the Lady Galadriel again. Thranduil noticed Gimli smiling to himself and walked over to the dwarf. "May I ask what pleases you so much Mast Dwarf?" he inquired.   
  
Gimli looked at Thranduil. It almost seemed to him that they were all back in the days of the fellowship save for the fact that he was picturing Legolas walking beside him instead of Thranduil. Gimli shook his head but it was so easy to fall into his memories. Especially since Legolas and Thranduil look so much alike.   
  
Thranduil cocked his head, "Gimli?" Gimli was sure he had heard two voices say his name just then.   
  
He smiled at Thranduil, "It has been many a year since I have looked upon the splendor that is Galadriel."   
  
Thranduil laughed lightly, "So, what Legolas said was true! A dwarf has fallen in love with an elf!"   
  
Gimli blushed, "He told you that? He must have. Jumped to conclusions." Thranduil's smile only grew at that point.   
  
"Jumped to conclusions?' Now why does that sound familiar?" Thranduil asked with a smirked. A smirk that was directed at Aragorn. "I shall have to inform Celeborn that he shall have to make sure his wife is happy with him." He finished with a sly smile that was fit for his son.   
  
Gandalf tried to keep himself from laughing as both Aragorn and Gimli began saying various forms of the phrase, 'You better not say that or I shall kill you," to Thranduil. Gandalf smiled, 'This trip is doing Thranduil's heart much good. He has been under the shadow of Mirkwood for too long.'   
  
They did not notice they were being followed until they were surrounded.   
  
The hobbits' hands went to their swords to battle the unseen foes but Thranduil merely laughed. "Haldir! You did this last time I visited and from what I heard from Legolas, you did it when he came too! Is there something the Lady holds against Mirkwood that I don't know about?"   
  
Sure enough, Haldir stepped forward and bowed slightly before the King of Mirkwood. "Sorry, my lord, but the Lord and Lady have insisted on heightening security. The reason, I have not been told. And Gimli, you still breathe loud enough for us to shoot you in the dark." The blonde haired March Warden of Lothlorien finished while a smirk. Haldir looked through the group, "Where is Legolas? Usually he travels with Aragorn and the dwarf."   
  
Thranduil's gaze became clouded with grief again as he looked down, allowing his golden tresses to curtain his face. Haldir's eyes opened with realization, "How? When?"   
  
Gandalf placed a hand on the warden's shoulder, "That is a good part of the reason we have come here to speak with your lord and lady. If you do not mind."   
  
Haldir shook his head, soundlessly as he began to lead them further into the wood and further towards the Lady of Light.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK, sorry that was a bit on the lame side... That one flame really has me worked up. I don't know why... That was my first real flame and I get so many nice reviews so it shouldn't bother me so much... But it is so; I don't suppose you guys would be so kind and write me a nice little review for me? Just to help me get some of my confidence back? Oh crap, I sound like a wimp, I think I'll stop talking now so I don't make it worse... 


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment and Confessions

AN: Mae govannen my good reviewers! O_O *dodges various weapons* OK!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry! Hey, at least it's here, right? ^^;; Please don't hurt me...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it, never had, never will. Oh, and a note, in this fic, the Mirror of Galadriel does not make any noise.  
  
Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1: Yeah, flames do suck, I'm glad to say I do not think I have ever given a person one. *Do* read the Mellon Chronicles, my works pale in comparison to their stories. No touching Frodo? Don't worry, *I* won't... But I think Phantasma has plans for our heroes a little later... MWAHAHAHAHA!!! And who knows, Legolas might be fighting back, or maybe Exile was just getting woozy from loss of blood... Nobody knows... Cookies for you!!!  
  
Star-Stallion: I think that's what I'm gonna do, no use crying over spilled milk, right? By the way, update your stores too! I want to find out more about "Chogouno..." ^^;; You remember that nickname I have your screech monster? By the way... I think I broke Saurar and the witchy woman... *points to the two who now resemble Swiss cheese* Cookies for you too!!! ^^  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Thanks a bunch. I like that orc too. Great accent on the "eye". I thought I was the only one who liked that part. I always say it along with him. ^^;; See ya around and have a cookie!!  
  
Nikki: Thanks, I shouldn't make such a fuss over the flame... It's only one and most people seem to like my stories. I can't please everyone. I hope to keep up with your expectations! Here's a cookie for your time!  
  
Lainfaer: Thank you, and I have already decided to ignore flames because they are stupid and a waste of computer memory. Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. Between school work and being a "flameaphobic" (I made that word up ^_^;;) I haven't been able to. Here ya go, at long last though, enjoy it with this nice widdle cookie!  
  
Nightbird*Songbird: Ai', this was what I was afraid of... O_O FORK OF DOOM!?!?! A RED-HOT WHIP OF IRON!?!?! I pity the flamer now... But you should see what some of my friend from school are planning. They said they wanted to break into FBI HQ and frame the flamer for a federal offence... And the scary part is, they might be able to do it. One of them is a hacker and they are all pretty much smart. I already went to John Hopkins though, I also went to NSLC. 'Twas fun. Maybe I'll see you there some time? Yeah, some of those brochures are annoying. Sometimes, it's a pain in the ass for people to think you're smart. My mom is always bragging to everyone about me and my score on the SAT (I forget the numerical score but I was in the top 97%) Please don't bug the flamer, I don't want any trouble... Cya! Here one cookie for each of ya!  
  
Lady Lenna: Poor thing, you must be confused. By the way, if you hate Exile, you hate Legolas too because they are one in the same. And come on! He said, "Let's head home". That means they are going back to hell. You know this will hurt. And just because they are in Lorien, doesn't mean they are safe... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ... Ummmmm... Cookie? ^^;;  
  
Lady Hael: An 8/10? Well, it's not as good as I'd like it to be but that's still pretty good. Tell me why and I'll do what I can to make it better. Good luck with your history! And here's a cookie!  
  
Emma: Wow, thanks. That's really means a lot to me. HaelI don't know why I'm insecure either, my folks say it's a phase... Anyway, I'm very glad you like this. Here is the next chapter, and a cookie! ... I need to buy more cookies... ^^;;  
  
Chapter 15: Punishments and Confessions  
  
The demons had returned to hell nearly four days ago and yet the others had not seen Exile or Volten since Vulcan turned them in for punishment. This was the one thing that kept any of them in line. Every demon that had been punished never spoke of it after the fact. Although all the demons that went behind that door came out looking like mere shells of their original selves.  
  
Findla looked up as she heard the door creep open. The others all stared as Volten skulked out, with a sepulchral aura replacing his normally wily atmosphere. He said nothing as he sat down near the corner, by himself. Vulcan looked down as it finally dawned that he had caused his lively comrade to become almost zombie-like.  
  
Within the chambers, Exile was finally thrown down from the wall he had been chained to for the past few days. A large demon looked at him with disdain, "Looks like we took some of the bite out of you... But the boss still requested that you be under surveillance, not to mention that you have a power limiter so you don't get any bright ideas that you're stronger than your superiors..."  
  
Exile glowered at the one who had been beating him relentlessly all this time as Exile picked himself off the floor but said nothing.  
  
The other demons (save Volten who was still staring into nothing) watched as Exile came out, his platinum blonde hair in disarray. He had a power limiter on (it was a metal band on the upper part of his ear) that gave him the guise of a human as well as considerably lowering his strength. But what terrified them was the fact that he seemed undaunted by what whatever horrors he faced in there. Terrors that made even the most cocky and powerful of demon cower in fear. For whatever reason, he didn't seem to care.  
  
Phantasma couldn't understand how the torture chambers that terrified all inhabitants of hell didn't seem to have any effect on Exile.  
  
Vulcan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight on end as Exile walked by and growled, "I'll get you for this, Vulcan..."  
  
None of the other noticed that Exile grabbed a sword that was in a pile of weapons that even the demons were not allowed to use and hid it under his shirt...  
  
In Lothlorien...  
  
Haldir left his men with his second-in-command in charge and began to escort Thranduil, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and the hobbits to the center of Lothlorien. Frodo was almost overcome by a feeling of nostalgia. This was all too similar to his first visit to the Golden Wood all those years ago, but this time, their group was smaller, and they were grieving Legolas' corruption instead of Gandalf's death.  
  
Haldir and Thranduil were conversing, softly in elvish with Gandalf. Aragorn and Gimli were walking, side-by-side in mournful silence. The hobbits shared the man and dwarf's stillness save for a few haphazard comments.  
  
Thranduil looked up at the great Elven city, Lorien. Some of the light returned to his eyes but he still harbored a look of sorrow. Gimli seemed hopeful because he was sure that the Lady Galadriel could help the set Legolas free. Aragorn and Gandalf also prayed that she could give them aide but did not have the same amount of faith in the failing power of the elven queen that Gimli did.  
  
The group all knew the way in by now for they had all been to see the Lady at least once in their life-times. They came to the stairs that led up to the thrones of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
  
They all bowed in reverence (Thranduil, not as low as the others on account of his resolute pride and Gandalf, hardly at all).  
  
Galadriel scanned each one of their minds before speaking, "I know why it is that you have come. You seek aid to help free Prince Legolas..." her eerie voice whispered, causing all who heard it to feel as though this meeting were a dream.  
  
The travelers all gave a silent sign of verification.  
  
Galadriel's melodic, yet ghostly voice continued, "He has fallen into a shadow that could very well be overwhelming to any who attempt to oppose it. It caused one who was once compassionate and fair, the pride of the people of Mirkwood, to be driven into bloodlust by an inexplicable hate..."  
  
However, Aragorn heard her speak into his mind, 'However, I could think of one reason... Even those who know him closely, do not always understand all of his thoughts for he always had a poor habit of concealing most of his thoughts and emotions...'  
  
Aragorn looked at her. He knew what was in store for him in the near future...  
  
The mirror...  
  
Thranduil looked down into the crystal clear waters in a pool nearby their resting place. His sad reflection stared back up at him and the starry sky.  
  
The hobbits looked around; trying to find things and places they knew from their last visit to Lothlorien. Gimli was still infatuated by Galadriel's beauty, but missed his best friend mocking him for it. Gandalf just sat near a tree, smoking his pipe.  
  
Aragorn was not there, he was with the Lady of Light.  
  
"You said there could be some explanation for why Legolas would hold so much animosity towards me." Aragorn stated. He watched with apprehension as the Lady poured water from a silver carafe into a basin.  
  
"I must warn you Elssesar... You may not like what you see... While what you see will likely explain much to you, it may shake your faith in many things that you trust... You must remember not to hold events from the past against you friends and allies..." Galadriel spoke forebodingly.  
  
Aragorn nodded and stepped towards the mirror.  
  
Various images came in and out of focus until he it stopped on one. Aragorn recognized it as Rivendell.  
  
He saw a group of horsemen come through they gates. They wore the traditional colors of Mirkwood. One of the riders, he recognized as a very young Legolas, who was looking around him, wide-eyed. Obviously, this must have been Legolas' first visit to Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn was confused, 'If this memory dates back to when Legolas was so young, how could I have been a factor? Even, my grandfather would not have even been born at that time...'  
  
'Keep watching...' Galadriel whispered into his mind.  
  
Elrond came down and warmly greeted Thranduil and smiled at his friend's son, who stared at Elrond as though he believed the older elf was going to eat him.  
  
Thranduil introduced Legolas to the great Lord of Rivendell. Legolas left when the two older elves began speaking of something. The mirror followed Legolas as he ran into a small elf girl, about his age. She was no other than a younger Arwen. Legolas stared at her wide-eyed and blushed as she giggled at him.  
  
They introduced themselves and began talking with each other as they walked off and the image blurred, and refocused on a new location, Lothlorien. The Legolas he saw this time was much older, at the very least, 2,000, Arwen had also matured dramatically. They were holding hands, under a tree on the outskirts of the city.  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened wide as he watched his best friend passionately kiss the woman who was now *his* wife. Aragorn shook himself mentally, forcing himself to realize that he wasn't even born yet, neither of them were doing anything wrong. But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
He saw the two enter a room but Aragorn pulled his eyes away from the mirror before he saw any more. He could guess what happened between them next...  
  
Galadriel looked at him, "I know what it was you saw... You must remember not to harbor cold feelings towards your wife and Legolas, or else you may find yourself consumed by the same hatred that plagues Legolas now..."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. Legolas *had* told him about it... But for some reason... His mind didn't really accept it until now... And even now, it seemed so surreal to him. But, he supposed it must have been worse for Legolas...  
  
"You're suspicions are correct... Legolas does still care for Arwen... He has kept his desires locked away for the sake of you, because ever has he loved you as a brother. He saw also that Arwen seemed happier with you and did not want to ruin that... But no longer... Evil is corrupting his heart, making him believe that you stole her from him. He wants to kill you for it..."  
  
Aragorn leaned on the stone wall to let all this sink in. He began to wonder if Legolas was staying in Gondor and rejecting the call of the sea for the reason of making sure Aragorn did not hurt Arwen rather than because of his friendship with Aragorn.  
  
"Do not stray down that path Elessar..." Galadriel advised. "It was a forced twisting of the mind in that fashion that is causing Legolas to desire your death."  
  
Aragorn nodded and bowed to show that he was taking his leave.  
  
Exile looked with disdain upon the small demon that was supposed to watch him. He thought that the creature looked more like a cross between a frog and a serpent that could stand on two legs rather than a demon.  
  
The smaller demon looked up at Exile and said, "As you know, I am to watch you and keep that rebellious spirit of yours in check. Do not think me a pushover. Just because your comrades left you here to try and kill that group of travelers does not mean you will have your way during their absence."  
  
Exiled showed no sign of emotion. "You think I am so weak, that I could not handle the likes of you?"  
  
"I am Doram. I am among the most powerful officers in hell. I won't be treated as a half rate. As if you should speak of power at all, half breed..."  
  
Exile glared at him. 'I wonder if I should kill this witless worm now and rid myself of this pest. Then again, if he does have any power at all I should wait for him to show them... He's cocky enough so it shouldn't be very hard.' He returned his gaze to the stars, "Half breed I may be but at least that and not a half-wit."  
  
Doram glowered at him, "I warned you. I was told you might need to be forced into line before you obeyed anything. A half breed should act like one. Bow to your superior!"  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
Doram glared at him and pulled a large staff out of his cloak and prepared to hit Exile with it but Exile moved out of the way.  
  
"This is the best that hell has to offer?" Exile smirked.  
  
"No, *this* is!" Doram yelled as he stabbed the ground with his staff and a large fissure split open under Exile who jumped up. Exile would have made another remark when fire came out of the ground and hit him.  
  
Exile lost his footing and fell down to the ground.  
  
Doram smirked and walked over to Exile, "Looks like you didn't expect this dog to bite-" He stopped as Exile held the sword he stole from hell to Doram's throat.  
  
Doram's eyes opened in horror. "T-t-that sword! You took *that* sword?!? That sword is forbidden!"  
  
Exile sneered as he stood up, still holding Doram at sword point. "Really? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that... Tell me, why would a blade like this be forbidden? I suggest you speak least my hand slip and your throat be slit..."  
  
Doram stuttered, "The forbidden blade... It has often been called the Blade of Darkness for never has it allowed any to wield it. All those who have tried died by merely touching it, save the Lord of Hell."  
  
Exile held the sword a little closer, "Why would someone want a sword like this so badly as to risk his own life for it?"  
  
"I am getting to that!" Doram huffed. "The Blade of Darkness wields two powers. Who ever bears this sword can give life to even those who are dead, or take life away... So, in simple terms, the bearer has power over life and death."  
  
Exile smirked, "Well, it certainly relives me that I stole something useful..."  
  
Doram was horrified still, 'Why is he able to bear the Blade of Darkness? Even the Lord of Hell has never been able to touch it yet he can stand there and threaten me with it without even being in pain?'  
  
Exile smirked as he looked over the keen blade he stole from the depths of hell. "This should prove to be very interesting..."  
  
The others looked up as Aragorn walked back into camp with a rather distant look in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Pippin whispered, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Aragorn did not act as though he had even heard Pippin. He merely sat down under a tree on the far side of the clearing.  
  
Gandalf stood up and walked off into the direction Aragorn had came.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK, sorry for shortness and lameness. It's late and it's been forever since I updated. There's gonna be some blood in the next chapter... Lot's of blood. Great... I'm awful at battle scenes but I'll try my best. Besides, I like blood... And angst. God bless angst! Angst is good, all the time, all the time angst is good! Please review. Thanks for reading! And for not killing me for not updating in forever! 


	16. Chapter 16: Too Lazy to think of a title

Hello all! ^^ O_O *hides various sharp objects thrown at her* ^_^;; Don't hurt me. I actually have a *good* reason for not updating sooner this time. Really! It'd take forever to explain them all so I'll just say that there was a long stream of various unlucky events that involved me and people around me. And as always, thanks to my friend Turtle for betaing. What I would do without her I do not care to think of.  
  
Lainfaer: well I *did* take about four months this time, but I got it up at least, yes? ^_^ cookies for you!  
  
Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1: O_O;; Lost children of Legolas and Arwen? Ummmm... What on earth *ever* gave you that idea? *smacks away the ninja plot bunnies that came upon seeing that review along with a few elf kids that just *happen* to look like Lego and Arwen. Ummm, please have a cookie and forget about that.  
  
Morgaine of the Fairies: O_O My story is God? *blushes* Ummm, I think you missed an 'O'. *scribbles in another 'o' making it say 'good'* ^_^;; There! *her religion teacher that was looking over he should goes away now* *sigh* OK, that was close, anyway, thank you for the comment, I'm glad you liketh! ^^ Cookies for you!  
  
Star-Stallion: OMIGOD! Like you should talk? You still haven't updated of few of your stories that I like! And All the fellowship can sooooo not be dead in Hunter of the Night or whatever you called it. Oh, wait... We're talking about my story here... Ummmmm, well, the long updates are part of my curse of (1) being a very busy high school student and (2) having the wonderful luck of knowing everyone who has something really serious wrong with their lives. E.g., my best friend is suicidal, my favorite relative that is around my age didn't take her antidepressants and ended up in juvenile hall for a series of rather bad mistakes when she was off of her medication and a few others I shall not bother with right now. So, Ummmmm, yeah, I know I'm just making excuses but those are all true. And who said we were near the end anyway? ^^ Have a cookie and make all the fellowship in your story un-dead (and I don't mean zombie-like).  
  
Nikki: Ummmmm, clever? Me? I don't think so. I just have a rather overactive imagination. Have a cookie and enjoy!  
  
Lady Lenna: Lol, it doesn't necessarily mean that he's super evil, just really powerful and bloodthirsty at times...  
  
Shadowwill: I'm glad you like. Here's an update. Have a cookie.  
  
Fire faerie: Ack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long, but I've had a lot of family, friend, and personal problems. *looks at scars on arm* I'm accident prone too. Anyway, please don't hurt me. ^_^ cookie?  
  
Purrple Kat: update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update. I love the review and here's your update! ^^ Yes, I know I'm a smart ass. O_O I cursed at a reviewer... *smacks head on wall in a Dobby- like fashion* BAD AUTHOR BAD AUTHOR BAD!!! *knocks a hole in the wall* Oops... *gives Purrple Kat a cookie while she begins plastering the hole in the wall*  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I don't own it, I don't even own my dog or my life anymore so what makes you think that I could possibly own an idea that helped create a mutli-million dollar movie? *cricket cricket* Ha, thought so. ;PAragorn stared off into nothing while the other waited in an uncomfortable silence for Gandalf to return. Thranduil sighed and walked over to Aragorn. "What did you see Aragorn? Did something you saw in the mirror has disturbed you?" It wasn't a question.  
  
Aragorn shook his head slowly, "It's not so much that. I'm just thinking about Legolas, I can't help but wonder if we are going to be able to bring him back..."  
  
Thranduil sighed again, "I don't know either, I know Galadriel told me to have hope, But I see none." Aragorn was greatly reminded of Boromir.  
  
Gandalf gave the Elvenking a comforting smile, "Thranduil, where there is life, there is hope. Legolas shall leave the shadow and we will help him."  
  
Thranduil looked at Gandalf, "At what cost? I know he wants to kill him." He said, pointing to Aragorn. "I know that even if Legolas returned to normal that if he found out that he tried to kill Aragorn, and I don't know what he would do to himself. Legolas has always been fiercely loyal to those he holds dear. To hurt, nay, to seek the life of one..." Thranduil trailed off.  
  
Aragorn looked Thranduil straight in the eye. "I would never allow Legolas to hurt himself. Ever. And I'm more than willing to watch him like a hawk until he sees how pointless it would be to do anything to himself."  
  
Thranduil gave Aragorn a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Aragorn was about to comment when both of the heard sounds of distant screaming cut through the peaceful air of Lothlorien. Haldir looked up from his resting place. The screams, were coming from the place where Haldir's men should have been. Aragorn, Gimli, Thranduil, and Haldir made a mad dash for the area. When they arrived, their blood stopped cold.  
  
Everyone was dead.  
  
There were elven bodies, or remnants of them, strewn all across this section of the forest. The stench of death and blood was overbearing and it made all the of warriors heads swim. This was no place for death to come so violently.  
  
Haldir was just frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breath, couldn't think. He just didn't know how this could have possibly happened. Even when Sauron was still a danger to the world, nothing this bad had ever happened. Aragorn shook his head, "This is our fault, they followed us here."  
  
Haldir's head snapped up, "Who followed you here? Why didn't you tell me that something capable of *this* was following you?"  
  
Gimli stepped forward, "And what would you have done? Sent more reinforcements to be slaughtered? You couldn't have prevented this and neither could we, even if we had told you!"  
  
Haldir was at a loss. "I shouldn't have left them alone. At the very least, I should have died beside them."  
  
Before any of the others could comfort him, another voice was heard.  
  
"Oh, is the little captain feeling sorry for leaving his little boys behind and all alone? Well, don't worry, you wont be far behind this lot." Out from behind a tree stepped one of the demons, Phantasma.  
  
The female demon laughed grimly at the warriors' faces. "What, don't tell me you honestly thought that we could not follow in here? Of course the light of this place is a trifle annoying, but we may enter none the less."  
  
Haldir was fuming, "You did this to my men?"  
  
Phantasma gave him an empty smirk, "Perhaps, but I think the proper question at this moment is what your men, are going to do to you."  
  
With that, the bodies began to reassemble themselves, at least in some measure. The elven warriors' eyes were empty and they moves like marionettes, but they appeared to be ready to attack.  
  
"What in the name of the Valar?" Thranduil gasped as he drew his sword, not sure if he wanted to attack.  
  
"Don't bother worrying Thranduil. The souls of these Elves have already fled to Mandos' Halls. These are merely shells." Gandalf shouted as he drew his own sword.  
  
Phantasma smiled grimly, "Throw a man down and I'll pick him back up. Chop off his head and I'll put it back on. None of the dead may resist my call." The soldiers were now all battle ready once more. "May I suggest you run? You cannot kill these troops, an improvement I'd say, over what they were before."  
  
Haldir moved as though he wanted to slit her throat but Thranduil held him back, "Don't be an idiot! You'll get killed! I know this hurts, to see this done to your men, but getting yourself killed is not going to help any!"  
  
Phantasma giggle a bit, "So, so true, but you are all going to die now anyway so what difference does it make?"  
  
Thranduil glared at her, "Enough! Nothing would please me more than to never hear your voice again, but I can't even try to kill you although nothing would bring me more pleasure right now than to do so! Be gone, Bitch of Hell!"  
  
Gandalf sighed, 'He's getting just as bad as he used to be before his father died..." the Mia thought. Phantasma was not amused. The soldiers, on some unseen or heard call, sprang forward. The battle ensued for what seemed like hours but it, in truth, was only a few minutes before they began to realize, even when they made what should have been a death blow, that their opponents merely pulled themselves together again.  
  
Aragorn called out, "We cannot win this fight! We have to head back to the city! We shall come up with a plan there!"  
  
The others were loathe to flee but they saw they had no choice at the moment. So they turned and ran, slicing their way out of the futile battle. However, Gimli had gotten himself too far into the middle of the mêlée and could not get out. The last thing he remembered was seeing one of the elven blades heading for his neck.  
  
Aragorn saw the dwarf's plight and was in anguish to see that he could not help him. "GIMLI!" he shouted, before the dwarf was gone.  
  
"One down, four more to go!" Phantasma smiled.  
  
Thranduil and Haldir had to drag Aragorn with them. "I'm sorry Aragorn. He's gone; you can't do anything to help him anymore!" Thranduil said in the human's ear in a vain attempt to calm him down.  
  
"No! He can't be dead! Gimli!" Aragorn shouted. He couldn't lose another friend. Not because he had been helpless to help them.  
  
It seemed to take hours to get back to Lorien, probably due to the fact that Aragorn had struggled most of the way but now he appeared to have calmed down. The hobbits ran up to them, worried when they saw the blood, but even more worried about what they didn't see.  
  
"Where is Gimli?" Frodo asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Thranduil and Haldir bowed their heads in reverence for the departed. Gandalf sighed, "He could not get out of the battle. There was nothing we could have done for him..." Aragorn felt sick as Gimli's last moments were replayed in his mind again. The hobbits stared in shock.  
  
Gimli couldn't be dead... Could he?  
  
Phantasma smiled as she gazed upon the retreating warriors and the Mia. "Well, that wasn't so hard..." she said to herself as she let her undead warriors fall to the ground again. She stepped up beside the fallen dwarf. She didn't have to bother to check his pulse, for his throat had been slashed open, spilling crimson blood onto the green forest floor. "My, my, my. They didn't seem to like to lose this one. But I have no use for him. I'll just leave this one to the carrion birds." She got up and went back to the rendezvous point to see the others.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Exile lifted his head up and sniffed the wind. "There is blood on the air. A lot of it too. Seems like the fun has started without me. Pity, I should best catch up."  
  
Doram was doing hi best to try and catch up with his unruly charge. "You won't be catching up with anyone doing anything for a while! That's the Lord's orders!"  
  
"And who is going to stop me? You?" Exile growled. "I highly doubt that!"  
  
Doram groaned. How in the world could anything keep this one in line? He was already powerful enough to remove the power limiter and he also had the Blade of Darkness. "Why do you want to catch up if the fight is over already? Surely there is no sport in that!"  
  
"There will be plenty of 'sport' to go around if anyone has touched that human!"  
  
Doram sighed, 'Maybe it was a mistake for my Lord to use that particular memory against the elf. Now it has become an obsession!' he thought.  
  
When they came upon the battlefield, Phantasma had just left. Exile looked around disdainfully at the corpses. "So I suppose I really am too late. No matter, the human is not here." he stopped when he saw Gimli's body. He felt a strange emotion enter his hardened heart. But a memory came back.  
  
'I will be dead before I see the Ring, in the hands of an elf!'  
  
"Exile? Does this dwarf mean anything to you?"  
  
Doram's voice brought Exile out of the flashback. "No. 'Tis but a shadow on a thought. Let's go." But another memory came back when he began to turn his back.  
  
He and the dwarf were staring out into a huge black army, or at least he was.  
  
What's going on out there?' the dwarf asked frantically.  
  
'Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" he replied with a smile. The dwarf responded with a laugh of his own.  
  
Exile stopped and turned back around and drew his sword. "Doram, you said that I could bring creatures back to life with this sword?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Doram replied uncertainly.  
  
"Well I need to test it before I need it. Why not here? Plenty of dead things to go around! How do I use it?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're asking me! I thought you were so smart! Besides, no one else has ever been able to hold that sword, much less use it so how should I know?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, or I'll test it on you!" Exile growled. But as he held the sword, a strange aura surrounded all of the dead, including the dwarf. "So, I suppose I cut through this mess?"  
  
"Cut through what? I see nothing but the dead."  
  
Exile focused on it, "Well, I suppose that's it then." He slashed through the aura until it disappeared. All of the 'bodies' began to stir again.  
  
Gimli felt his breathe come back. 'I thought I was a done for there... What happened?' He opened his eyes and saw a familiar retreating form amidst some rather perplexed elven guards. "Legolas!"  
  
Exile stopped and turned around slowly, "Don't think anything of this! I had something to test and it worked, I could kill you all again but I don't think I'll bother so just consider yourself lucky!" He turned around again and disappeared into the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK, so what, I brought them all back, I'm kind of depressed because we had to put my dog down. He bit my mom really bad and sent her to the ER, and he was only about a year and a half old. It wasn't even our fault; he had some organic mental problem (meaning he was born with it) and we couldn't help him get better. So, yeah, I just kinda needed to make some things work out happily. OK, enough of the sob story, please leave a review. (Please don't say you're sorry for what happened to my dog, I somehow knew it would happen and I can't stand people pitying me. Not trying to sound rude but I feel that I must have fallen pretty far for people to pity me.) 


	17. Chapter 17: You’re Alive!

Disclaimer: (pouts) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH) Stop taunting me with the neither fact that I do not nor will I ever own the rights to The Lord of the Rings.  
  
HI!! O.0 (dodges all the sharp pointy objects thrown at her) I suppose you guys are mad I didn't update in forever? Sorry, sorry, so sorry! There's been a lot on my mind (yes I do have one, surprising as that may seem)  
  
NightbirdSongbird: OMIGOD!!! (hug NightbirdSongbird) That sucks so much! Why did you have to leave her though? I've known plenty of pit bulls that were way sweet! It's all in how they are raised. (unless they had problems "Upstairs" like mine did) lol, (gives everyone a cookie cept Nightbird who gets 6 cookies) Hehehe, interest! Please review again!  
  
Nikki: Omigod! I loved Van Helsing! (grumbles about how it only got 1 ½ stars) but... how did that chapter remind you of it? (recalls no point in movie where person was brought back to life unless you wanna count Dracula's kids) Actually I based Legolas' new toy on the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga from Inuyasha. (nod)  
  
Lady Lenna: lol, it is so amusing to know all that will happen before my readers do, although it does take out some of the fun of it. And Legolas didn't kinda save them, he did, otherwise, they would've been worm chow. Lol, I never said Legolas would recuperate, but I never said he won't either. But maybe the ultimate salvation is death. (laughs at readers' confusion) lol, you'll just have to read and find out the others' reactions. Cookie for u!  
  
Shadowwill: (nervously laughing) I suppose you're mad at me for taking forever to update? Here take three cookies! Just dun hurt me! (cowers)  
  
Lainfaer: Yay, be proud of me, I spelled your name right without looking back and forth at the page! Ahem, lol, at least it's only been 2 months! Sorry, been busy, and I will be unto; July 13th now anyway. (pouts) I'm not gonna be home for the fourth of July! My brother better not use up all the firecrackers! (Gives Lainfaer a cookie)  
  
Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1: lol, no, that was a good idea, but, well, do you want Aragorn to really kill Legolas? I thought not. Ok, Maia, not Mia. (nod) Will remember that! (is determined not to forget that even though her memory SUCKS) Here's a cookie!  
  
Fire Faerie: lol, yeah, everything seems to be ok now (cept one of my best friends almost got pregnant, I told her it was a bad idea to go that far with her boyfriend with or without a condom but did she listen to me? Nooooooo. (sigh) Ah I love her anyway and I'm just glad I didn't become a premature godmother) Anyway, enough of my pathetic life, here's a cookie and ONTO THE FIC!!!  
  
Chapter 17: You're Alive?!  
  
Aragorn leaned against a tree, thinking about wha just occurred, and trying to think of a way Gimli could have survived that wound. He thought of nothing, 'How could I have let this happen again? Legolas and Gimli are both gone... Those two were my best friends and I let them both die in front of me.'  
  
Haldir was thinking along the same thoughts, 'I allowed my own brothers to die.' He thought, reflecting on the ever joyful Rumil and Orophin. 'How could I?' he cringed as he remembered his brothers' smiles. Always ready to cheer him up. They were among the few that could get him to smile.  
  
None of them were ready when all the dead came back into the clearing.  
  
"Haldir!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Why do you look as a child who lost his dog?" jested another.  
  
They all looked up and saw the elven party and Gimli walk back into the clearing without a scratch on them. Gimli laughed at the look on Aragorn's face, "Ye didn't think ye'd get rid of me that easily, did ye laddie?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, he _did_ survive.  
  
Gandalf and Thranduil were wary, Thranduil showed this in a more physical manner than Gandalf, by pointing an arrow at the dwarf. "How are you still alive, dwarf? Your throat was sliced open, I _know_ I saw that! How can any of you still live after that?"  
  
Rumil answered, "To be completely honest, we don't know the answer to that question ourselves."  
  
Orophin nodded, "Aye, we could have sworn we were dead ourselves."  
  
Gimli smiled, "I think I have an idea though. I believe Legolas had something to do with it."  
  
Aragorn couldn't dare to believe that, "You mean he didn't kill you all?"  
  
Rumil laughed (not having heard about Legolas becoming a demon), "Why would Legolas kill us? I don't think he is quite _that_ sore over my putting blue ink in his brush last time he was here." He stopped laughing when he saw the grim look on the travelers' faces, "... would he?"  
  
Gandalf sighed, "Yes and no. You must keep this secret with you. Legolas is not himself..." The Maia explained all that happened and made it clear that Legolas was not to be allowed to pass the borders without alerting him.  
  
Orophin nodded, "So, we are not to stop him ourselves?"  
  
"And repeat dying? I think not, most do not get second chances like we did, I care not to waste that." Rumil replied.  
  
Everyone laughed in spite of themselves.  
  
Meanwhile, deeper in the forest.  
  
Phantasma returned to the demons' camp and sat down gracefully. "Well, I got rid of the dwarf." Vulcan smiled eerily.  
  
"Who said that you could?" he said flatly.  
  
"Oh come now. It's not like we needed him anymore than that pack of elves." Phantasma retorted.  
  
"Heh, it's not like they stayed dead..." came a cold voice from the forest before Exile walked into the clearing. "You lot left quite a mess so I had to clean it up."  
  
Vulcan couldn't believe it. "What are you doing back?! Where's Doram?!" he shouted.  
  
Sure enough, Doram came in behind Exile who just sat down on the edge of the campsite as though nothing had happened. "You... little... brat... Would you stop running ahead like that?"  
  
"Hn, is it my fault if you can't keep up you little frog?" Exile snapped.  
  
Vulcan got in Exile's face, "What do you mean by 'it's not like they didn't stay dead'?"  
  
"Just what it sounds like, you idiot. Or do I have to write it all down for you although I doubt you can even read!" Exile snapped.  
  
"You are not to be so arrogant. I thought they showed you your place down in hell."  
  
Exile laughed quietly but maniacally as well, "They did." He drew the Blade of Darkness and held it to Vulcan's throat. "And it's above you, you piece of trash."  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, sorry it's so short and sucky! T.T I have failed all my reviewers! (gives them all extra cookies to make up for it) I won't be able to do anything else until I get back from "Geekiod Camp" July 12th. Buh bye! (hug) And all grammatical mistakes that are left are my own. 


End file.
